


"Across Time and Space (Letters IV)" with a prelude: "The Non-Corporeal Lightness of Being"

by fmlyhntr, jamelia116, Penny_P, Rocky_T, Voyager_Virtual Season_7-5_Staff_Writers (jamelia116)



Series: Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 [45]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmlyhntr/pseuds/fmlyhntr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/jamelia116, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_P/pseuds/Penny_P, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/Voyager_Virtual%20Season_7-5_Staff_Writers
Summary: An interlude and another set of letters to and from the Alpha Quadrant:"The Non-Corporeal Lightness of Being" by jamelia:Kes has invited her friends to attend the grand opening of the new Martis-Benaren Memorial Hall on the Ocampa Colony's Central Plaza. The invitation includes attendance at a reception to be held after the main ceremonies are over. She has some important information to share with the colony's leaders that she'd like her dearest friends to hear as well."Across Time and Space," by Christina, Penny, Rocky, and jamelia.During the final months before the relief ships arrive from the Alpha Quadrant andVoyager IIandOdysseyreturn to the Alpha Quadrant, more of the crew share news with their loved ones back home. (Note: Several of these letters have never been published anywhere before.)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Icheb/Naomi Wildman, Marla Gilmore/Harry Kim, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385569
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	1. The Non-Corporeal Lightness of Being, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> These pieces have been reposted because of a glitch in the series numbering system. Our thanks to kmccaffree and the guest who left kudos on this episode in its original posting format. 
> 
> And a very special thanks to TrekDr for commenting on Penny's final chapter, which I will quote here:  
> "What a perfect last chapter! Ty for that! Felt v emotional." To which Penny replied, "So glad you thought so! We so appreciate your comments!"
> 
> And we do! All of them! Thank you, faithful readers!

**A Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 Interlude - Episode 45a** **  
  
** **The Non-Corporeal Lightness of Being**

**  
by jamelia**

**  
****  
**"Of course I'll come," Kathryn Janeway had responded, when Kes asked her former captain to attend the dedication of a new meeting hall in her colony. Kathryn's pleasure at receiving the invitation was limited, however, by Kes' image in the viewscreen. It was of a very tired and aged Kes--a Kes who probably was reaching the end of her days.  
  
The last several months had been stressful for the Ocampa woman. The migration of her people to their new homes on New Earth was still in full swing, as it would be for at least another year. Kes, as the major architect of the move, had been under tremendous pressure from the outset of the venture, despite her advanced age. She had recently celebrated her eleventh birthday; the life expectancy of the Ocampa was traditionally held to be only nine years.  
  
 _"Command...I mean, your husband Chakotay is also invited, of course."  
_  
"I'll make sure his schedule is clear that day. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
 _"Thank you, Captain. Afterwards, we'll have a reception for a smaller group in one of the other meeting places in the complex, for refreshments and a short presentation. Explanation. Maybe it will turn out to be a lecture! I'm not quite sure what I should call it, but I really want you to stay for that, if you feel up to it."  
_  
"If you want us there, we will be, assuming our pending addition permits me to stay." Kathryn smiled, stroking the expanse of her abdomen, which jiggled from the energetic kicks of the child within, so close now to making his entrance into the world.  
  
Kes' dazzling smile lit her face, making her suddenly appear to be years younger. _"Oh, Captain, I'm so happy for you and for Chakotay. You're going to be wonderful parents."  
_  
"I'm afraid we're going to be doting, overindulgent parents! That's what usually happens with a late-in-life baby, or so Dr. Zimmerman tells me!"  
  
 _"The Doctor has always been one to over-research things! Oh, if he wants to come to 'monitor your condition,' please invite him, too. I've already invited several others from the original Voyager's crew, and I think he will be extremely interested in what I have to say to my people, especially at the gathering after the main event."  
_  
"I'm sure he'll be only too eager to attend. He never misses a chance to lecture me on something he thinks I need to be doing--when he isn't poking me, prodding me, or waving a medical tricorder up and down my body, clucking to himself. 'Just checking,' he calls it."  
  
Kes laughed. _"I can see him now! Well, I hope your little one decides to stay inside you for the next several days so you can all attend, Captain. See you next week."  
_  
"Until next week," Kathryn replied, as the transmission ended.  
  
"Social plans for next week? Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Chakotay asked, as he walked into their living area, carrying a large box filled with items from their bedroom drawers. He rested the box on the floor next to her desk and knelt beside her chair, placing his hand gently over her abdomen. "Our little Edward Kolopack is exceptionally active today."  
  
"He must be looking forward to Kes' meeting, too," she said softly.  
  
"I guess if the Doctor accompanies us, it will be OK."  
  
"I'm not due for four more weeks, Chakotay, and our home on New Earth will be ready for us to move in by next week."  
  
"True. I guess I'd better get back to packing for our move. I'm finding all sorts of things I didn't realize we had."  
  
"That always happens with a move. You don't realize how much you collect until you have to decide whether or not it's worth moving to the next place."  
  
"Too true," Chakotay chuckled. "You still need to finish cleaning out your Ready Room, don't you?"  
  
"I'm almost done with the personal items. Everything official stays for Tuvok's use, of course."   
  
"Don't you dare carry that box of personal items! You know what the Doctor said!"  
  
"I will yield to your superior physical strength when it comes to the picking up of boxes," she retorted. She wasn't the first woman to deliver her first child when she was well into her forties, and she doubted that she'd be the last. Uncharacteristically, she was listening to (most of) her husband's admonishments, not to mention the Doctor's medical advice. This baby was likely to be the only one she would ever bear. To protect her precious offspring, she intended to follow Dr. Zimmerman's most officious demands. The Delta Quadrant had claimed enough of her own in the past. Hopefully, this new generation would have a much safer future.   
  
Her maternity leave was to begin tomorrow. When _Voyager II_ and _Odyssey_ returned to the Alpha Quadrant, after the arrival of _Columbia_ and _Vanguard_ , the fourth and fifth transwarp vessels completed at Utopia Planitia, Kathryn would not be on the bridge of _Voyager II_. She had yet to decide if she would tender her resignation from Starfleet; Kathryn had been offered a job by her friend Ambassador Daeja Thev to serve as an attaché. The job was hers, assuming the position was approved by the admiralty. Dae had already submitted all the paperwork. It was as close to a sure thing as there ever was, as the opening needed to be filled. The position had belonged to Dae herself before her promotion to ambassador. The Andorian assured Kathryn she could manage things until she was ready to return to active duty. "It's not like I haven't already been doing both jobs since we got to the Delta Quadrant!" Dae had confided. "At least now I don't have to deal with my predecessor and his ego!"  
  
The prospect of remaining in the Delta Quadrant delighted Chakotay. He was deeply involved in planning for the forthcoming University of New Earth, which was advancing swiftly. A career path on New Earth already existed for her husband.   
  
Kathryn could not avoid the irony: it might be her destiny to become a permanent resident of the Delta Quadrant after all. She'd kept her promise to her crew. She'd gotten them home. And at least she would not be the one who would have to put up with the ranting of ex-Ambassador Shuba Diaza. He finally would get to take that long vacation on Andor he had constantly told everyone that he wanted. It might turn out to be a permanent vacation, if recent rumors Dae had heard from diplomatic corps contacts turned out to be true. Putting up with Diaza on the trip back to the Alpha Quadrant would be the problem of Captain Geordi La Forge, not Kathryn Janeway.   
  
Poor Geordi!  
  



	2. The Non-Corporeal Lightness of Being, Part 2

**_Ocampa Central Square, New Earth--April 29, 2382, Stardate 58324.7  
_**  
On Dedication Day, the weather could not be more perfect. The autumn sky was cloudless, the temperature, mild. "The day's too pretty to spend indoors," Kathryn said, as she walked with Chakotay to where they were to meet the rest of their party.   
  
Angelo Tessoni, the builder and chief designer of the hall to be dedicated on this day, as well as the entire complex, had wanted his wife Tal Celes to come to view one of his proudest achievements. Tal was even closer to delivering her first child than Kathryn was, and she was extremely grumpy. Tal's pregnancy had already lasted months longer than a typical Bajoran one, thanks to Angelo's human genome.   
  
Since Dr. Mark Zimmerman had insisted upon coming along to "monitor" Kathryn and demanded site-to-site transport rather than a possibly turbulent trip in a shuttle, Tal was able to travel that way, too. The Doctor had refrained from mentioning Chakotay's sad history with flying shuttles. Kathryn was not fooled: that history was definitely a factor in the Doctor's recommendation. The flight from the Federation colony's location, where both couples currently lived, to the center of the Ocampa settlement would last at least two hours. A virtually instantaneous trip via transporter rather than a long shuttle flight suited Kathryn just fine--quite literally, "just what the Doctor ordered."   
  
The transporter delivered them to what would soon be the Ocampa's central governmental complex. Angelo had promised to give them a verbal tour of their surroundings before heading into the hall, so he had specified their position on the transporter pad so that upon arrival, they all faced east.   
  
The new city rested upon a plateau, nestled against the foothills of the Caretaker Range. The name itself was somewhat tongue-in-cheek, yet the Ocampa had wished to acknowledge the Nacene entities. They may have been careless, ruining the environment of the Ocampa's original home world, but at least they were responsible enough to do what they could to help the Ocampa survive until they were able to travel elsewhere, to a place where their "children" could thrive. Angelo assured them that even after the buildings around the square were completed, the peaks of the mountains would still be visible. The city planners had taken care to situate the buildings so as to preserve the natural views as much as possible.  
  
The mountains themselves were not particularly grand, but several were tall enough for the tops to be bare of trees, revealing their granite bases. Green forests clothed the sides of the mountains below the tree line down to the rivers which rushed through them on their way to the sea.   
  
Angelo pointed towards the mountains. "They've already set aside three large tracts up there for wildlife and nature preserves. One area has a really pretty gorge cutting through a great many rock strata. It's not exactly the Grand Canyon, but the colors of the different layers are beautiful. Another tract is laced with a series of caverns through the lowest reaches of the mountains. The Ocampa took surveys of their populace during the planning stages, and just about every response mentioned they needed to commemorate in some way the years they'd lived beneath the surface of their native planet. Kes told me the presence of the caves was one of the main reasons they chose this region for their main settlement. They also liked the fact that this area was fairly close to an estuary that leads to the sea. The Ocampa just love the water. You should see the construction crews when it rains. They don't stop working; they make excuses to go on errands to other worksites so they can walk around in it. They practically dance through the rain."  
  
"They'll get tired of that soon enough," Dr. Zimmerman sniffed.  
  
"I don't know if the generations born within the caverns will ever take surface water for granted," Chakotay said thoughtfully. "When I was working with Mendeley and the rest of his team cataloguing artifacts, he mentioned that the lack of sufficient water for their growing population had worried all their leaders, even before Kes returned with her news about New Earth."  
  
"I heard that from my work crews, too," Angelo replied. "It influenced the design of all of the buildings."  
  
"Speaking of the artifacts, where are the natural history and art museums going to be located?" asked Chakotay.  
  
"Right in front of you, on the east side of the square. We've only got the foundation for the first one laid out so far. Other buildings have a higher priority. As soon as we've finished at least one governmental building on the north side of the square, we'll tackle the first museum building. The central library and archives will be on that side, too."  
  
"Speaking of finished buildings, can we go into the one you've already finished, Angelo? I see more people arriving for this event, and my feet are starting to hurt," Tal complained.  
  
"Of course, my dear. Turn around now for your first view of Martis-Benaren Memorial Hall."   
  
The group obeyed Angelo, collectively gasping in appreciation. At the summit of a half-dozen broad steps, almost a meter deep and more like ledges than stairs, the main building soared upward. White duroplast walls sparkled subtly in the sunlight as they curved upwards to meet at the apex of the roofline.  
  
"Angelo, it's beautiful!" Tal murmured, as the group stood for a while to examine and admire Angelo's handiwork.  
  
"It looks like a huge, overturned rowboat, resting on a shoreline," Chakotay observed.   
  
"That's the look we were going for. They wanted a shape to remind them of the grand height of the main caverns beneath Ocampa, but with plenty of natural light streaming inside through large windows," Angelo said. "Since their original world was so dry, I thought they'd appreciate something that looked like a boat which could travel on the rivers and oceans their people had lost, which now they'd found again. I came up with that idea even before I heard them talking about boats floating on the waters of their new home. They went wild when I mentioned the concept, so, here it is."  
  
"I can understand the appeal. It's not an accident they wanted to locate their colony along the shoreline of the sea. It's lovely. I must say, Angelo, " Kathryn said, "you have one thing necessary in a great architect: vision."   
  
"I can't claim to be anything other than a builder," Angelo demurred, "I had plenty of help from some very skilled Vidiian architects. We also ran simulations with our Starfleet engineering staff to double check stresses and variances and such. A lot of the materials are starship grade. This building should stand here for a very long time, no matter how many plasma storms New Earth may throw at it."  
  
"You may have had assistance with the technical end, but, to echo our captain, it's your artistic vision which makes this building memorable."   
  
As he spoke, the Doctor held out his right arm for Kathryn while Chakotay offered her his left. Kathryn took hold of both of their arms and allowed the two of them to all but carry her up the stairway. Independence, for once, was of lesser importance than securely climbing the steps. She was well aware the Doctor could have insisted they transport up to the top step. It was a good thing he hadn't thought of it. If he had, she would have missed the full impact of the building as seen from the center of the plaza, not to mention the view of the mountains and foothills Angelo had just showed them.  
  
Angelo held out his arm to support his wife Tal Celes as they followed the others up the stairway. "You have no need to be at all concerned today, Tal," Dr. Mark Zimmerman reassured her. "I am just as prepared to assist with an emergency Bajoran delivery as I am to succor Captain Janeway, should the need arise."   
  
"Thank you, Doctor Mark. I'm sure that won't be necessary," Celes said. She tugged on her husband's arm to stop him from ascending the last step and turned to him, whispering, "If anything happens, please have me transported back to the colony infirmary, Angelo. Please?"  
  
"I'll try," Angelo answered, "but you know how he can get."  
  
Tal groaned in reply.   
  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Angelo said, "If you think the hall looks good from the outside, wait until you see the inside."  
  
"Martis-Benaren Memorial Hall." Dr. Mark read the name carved above the door, first in Ocampan script, repeated in Federation Standard to the left, and in Vidiian on the right side of the doorway. "It's named in honor of Kes' parents, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes," Angelo answered. "The Ocampa wanted to name it after her, but Kes told them she thought her parents' names would sound better."  
  
Kathryn had to agree. While Kes Hall would be an appropriate honor for her friend, that name certainly didn't have any aesthetic flair. Her parents' names did. Before she could comment, however, the group entered the doorway. When her eyes took in the sight before her, all Kathryn could say was, "Ah!"   
  
"You weren't kidding about the interior of this place," Chakotay said for her.   
  
From within, a detail that was not very noticeable from the outside was hard to miss. Every third panel, from front to back, was constructed of transparent aluminum instead of the duraplast of the structural panels. The top third of every transparent panel was embedded with small shapes, each tinted in a different color, just below where the panel joined the central beam of the roofline. At the very top, the shapes were geometric and formed a ceiling of sorts, although the only line of demarcation was marked by the changes in color. The center of each panel, however, bore the colorful image of an animal. As the sunlight filtered through, those sitting in the seats below were splashed with alternating patterns of clear sunlight, shade from the outlines of the figures, and patches of vivid color. While the shape of the panels created a building reminiscent of the Sydney Opera House on Earth, the overall effect reminded Kathryn more strongly of the grand cathedrals of Europe, with their stunning windows of stained glass.  
  
Chakotay pointed to the images. "Angelo, those are the artifact animals, right?"  
  
"Yes," Angelo replied. "You won't see any of them here on New Earth. Each design was taken from one of the works of art you helped catalog from that hidden closet in the caverns. They don't even know the names of most of the animals, do they, Chakotay?"  
  
"The teams are working on that. They hope they'll be able to figure out most of them eventually from the literature. They've also uncovered a lot of previously unknown written records from before 'Cavern Time,' as they've started to call their underground exile years. It's amazing what people find when they're packing for a move."  
  
"It's breathtaking," Kathryn said. "Those windows look almost like illuminated manuscripts on glass instead of parchment."  
  
Celes wordlessly squeezed her husband's hand; her face glowing with pride at her husband's achievement.  
  
"Well, well, Mr. Tessoni, this is quite a lovely hall, I must agree," Dr. Zimmerman said approvingly. "How are the acoustics? With the shape of the interior, I suspect this would be an excellent venue for musical performances."  
  
"Yes, Doctor. We had the acoustics checked out by the engineers, and they're great in here. This hall will be used for concerts, dramatic performances--for any purpose, really--whenever a large group of Ocampa need a place to meet," Angelo confirmed.   
  
A number of invitees had already entered the hall. Ushers directed the two couples and Dr. Zimmerman down the central aisle to the front, where they were placed in the third row, next to Ambassador Neelix, his wife Sarexa, and Captain Jixtan. An assortment of dignitaries from the Delta Quadrant surrounded them. A few minutes later, Captain La Forge, Lieutenant Commander Kim, Acting Captain Tuvok and his wife T'Pel, Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres were seated in the row directly in back of them. "Dignitary Row, I see," Tom remarked. "It's good to know the architect."  
  
"We're friends of Kes, Tom. I think that probably has more to do with it," B'Elanna said.  
  
The dedication ceremony was far more mundane than the building itself. Kathryn thought the majority of the speeches were rather bland, confirming her belief that celebrations like this, although sincerely meant to honor the building, its creators, and the people who would utilize it, had to contain one universal component for occasions such as this: boring speeches by dignitaries. Only a few reached a higher level. President Chimeral Dop's speech was one, displaying his skills as an orator and politician in the way he skillfully avoided giving Mupano Industries too much credit for the day's events while lauding Denara Pel, Project Pathfinder, and Starfleet for their aid and support during the migration of hundreds of thousands of Vidiian and Ocampa citizens, presenting them all with a chance to build new lives on New Earth.   
  
Ambassador and temporary colony governor Daeja Thev's speech was also a highlight. While relatively short, it was filled with humor, sincere good wishes, and heartfelt praise for the accomplishment of the Ocampa people. She asked Angelo Tessoni to stand in front of the gathering, explaining his role as builder and primary designer, not only of this magnificent building, but of the entire complex. When Angelo took his seat again, amid the cheers of the attendees, his smile was the broadest Kathryn could ever recall gracing his face. The man cast off by Starfleet because of the catastrophe that was the _Equinox_ had found his true calling here on New Earth. Kathryn appreciated Dae's speech all the more because the alternative would have been a long and pompous one from Diaza, if he were still the ambassador/governor--in which case she doubted Angelo would have been recognized, let alone given credit for his work.  
  
Kathryn was pleased she hadn't been asked to speak. Looking as she did now, she would not have wanted to address such a large crowd from the stage. On this day, Martis-Benaren Hall held almost one thousand people, many of them standees. She knew she'd have to endure being introduced to the crowd; Dae had warned her that was to come. Kathryn didn't know who would accord her the honor, although Chakotay had assured her he'd make sure she could get to her feet quickly when her name was called, even if he had to push her erect by the butt.  
  
When she heard the end of Dae's speech, Kathryn realized who would acknowledge her. Dae closed her remarks by saying, "I have been given the singular honor of introducing our final speaker, without whom this hall and, indeed, the settlement of New Earth by the Vidiian, the Trabe, and the Ocampa peoples, as well as those who have come with me from the Federation, could never have come about. I give you the architect of the Ocampa migration: Kes."  
  
A broadly smiling Kes walked to the podium to a standing ovation from the audience. By the time she had waved down the cheers so she could begin her speech, a combination of gold and red light from tinted areas of the panels streamed over her, burnishing her hair and body with a halo of color. "She's our rosy cheeked golden girl again today, Chakotay," Kathryn observed to her husband, whispering softly, remembering the sweet but strong Ocampa woman, barely out of childhood, who had joined _Voyager's_ crew so many years ago.  
  
"I thank you for your very kind words, Ambassador Thev, but you give me too much credit. I certainly didn't do it alone. I had a tremendous amount of help, from so many people. Let me introduce some of them to you . . ." After naming several Ocampa who were not already on the dais, as well as a few who were, Kes acknowledged Dr. Denara Pel, Vidiian President Dop, her Fluidian friends Boothby and Valeria, Captain Jixtan of the _Victorious Morning_ , and President Dop's son-in-law Jervan Chal as being integral to the success of the colony's establishment. Kes thanked Captains La Forge, Merves, and Tuvok for all of their assistance, as well as the Haakonian and Krowtonen Guard captains and their crews who were still helping to guard Ocampa during the migration.   
  
As promised, Chakotay helped Kathryn to her feet when Kes called her name, although he took to his feet and pulled her up by her hands rather than by the inelegant manner he had threatened. Kes had called his name with Kathryn's. The other _Voyager_ crew members in attendance were also asked to stand and wave to the crowd. Finally, Kes announced, "And last, but certainly not least--Ambassador Neelix of Talax, who rescued me from slavery and went with me on an incredible adventure on _Voyager_ that, in a way, has still not ended. Please, a very warm welcome and thank you to Ambassador Neelix and his lovely wife Sarexa."   
  
As Neelix and Sarexa took their seats, Kes sighed. "There are so many more people I should thank for helping us in all our endeavors, but I'm sure most have you are more than ready for the speeches to end!" A ripple of laughter swept through the audience. "There _are_ two more people I must acknowledge today. You know their names if you know the name of this wonderful edifice. My father Benaren and my mother Martis always encouraged me to study and to think, to be brave and resourceful, and most of all, they told me they were sure that someday, I would see the sun. And I did see the Ocampa sun--and many others, too. I saw stars and planets and nebulas--all sorts of wonders.   
  
"But I also met people in pain, who needed healing, who needed a place to call home. Thanks to my parents, I was able to act on what I believed was right and necessary, not only for my own people, but for others who needed my help. My parents are not here in person today. I cannot ask them to stand up and take a bow for all they have done for me, and by extension, for all of you. But I am sure their spirits are here with us today, as are the spirits of all of our ancestors. Let us thank them for bringing us to this day, and, with the help of the United Federation of Planets in the Alpha Quadrant, to a new day for all who have joined together to form our new Delta Quadrant Confederation of Worlds."  
  
The applause was thunderous, but Chakotay spoke loudly enough for Kathryn to hear. "Our friends the Romulans will not be too happy when they read the transcript of that speech. I wonder where they are today? I can already hear them screaming about 'expansionist Federation policies'!"  
  
"I believe they left three days ago to visit a planet Boothby thought might be just the ticket for their own foothold in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
"Smart man, that Boothby."  
  
*  
  
After the "speechifying," as Tom called it, was finally over, Kathryn and her former staff on the original _Voyager_ , including Tal and Angelo, Harry Kim, and Captain Geordi La Forge from _Odyssey_ , drifted through the crowd towards the stage.   
  
"I'm glad you could make it, Kathryn. I have to say you look ready to pop at any moment," Daeja Thev observed. She glanced over at Tal Celes and did a double take. "Let me amend that. _Both_ of you look ready to pop at any moment!"  
  
"We are, Ambassador, we are," Tal replied wearily. "In fact, Angelo, I think we need to go home. Now."  
  
"We will, Celes, but first, doesn't that man standing next to the Vidiian president look awfully familiar?"  
  
"Jim Morrow!" Celes cried out joyfully, waving enthusiastically at the man on the stage. "Oh, Jim! How are you doing? It's been too long!"  
  
Deputy Director James Morrow of the newly renamed Delta Quadrant Confederation Security Force looked towards his boss. At Director Jerzan Chal's acknowledgement he would cover for him, Jim jumped down the steps of the platform, hugging Tal first, before shaking hands with his former compatriots and ship mates. By the time he reached Kathryn and Chakotay, he was almost out of breath but beaming. He shook both of their hands firmly before his former captain reached up to give him an awkward hug, awkward because of her belly, not because of anything other than genuine happiness for the man.  
  
"You look great, Morrow. How does it feel, being back in a uniform again?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"Commander, it feels perfect."  
  
"The Vidiians are treating you well, then." Kathryn stated it as a truth, not as a question.  
  
"Captain, this is what I always wanted, but I thought I'd lost any chance to be of service to others again. At first, I didn't think I wanted to come back here with Angelo and the other colonists. If Ro Laren of Deep Space Nine hadn't encouraged me, I'd probably be in prison or in some ditch somewhere back in the Alpha Quadrant by now--or worse. By coming back, I found people who can forgive me, because they did terrible things in desperation, too. Chal said that to me when he recruited me. He said we could help each other find redemption. And I'm trying. I'll continue to try, for the rest of my life."  
  
"We're happy for you, Jim. Come see us whenever you can when you visit Tal and Angelo. We're planning on living here on New Earth for the foreseeable future."   
  
"I'll do that. And congratulations to both of you on the new sprout!"  
  


  
Eventually, when the meeting and greeting with the various dignitaries had wound down, Kes came down to her friends. "Follow me. The reception I told you about is in another building in this complex."  
  
"I don't think we can come, Kes," Angelo said. "Tal wants to go home to put up her feet."  
  
"I'm sorry you'll miss it, but I'm sure the others can tell you all about it."  
  
"I can arrange a site-to-site for you from _Odyssey,"_ Geordi La Forge offered. "I should get back to my ship myself. " Angelo and Tal thanked Captain La Forge, and the three shimmered away barely a minute later.   
  
Kes led the rest of the group to a much smaller hall. The sides and roof of the building echoed the shape of Martis-Benaren Memorial Hall, except that instead of the elongated oval base featured in the main hall, the smaller building's base was almost round. "Like a coracle," Tom said.  
  
"Like a what?" Chakotay inquired.  
  
"A coracle. It's a little boat that was used from very ancient times in Ireland. It had a wooden framework covered in skins. Angelo said he thought of making the roof look like it was made of leather at first, but then he decided it would make a better impression if all three buildings in the complex matched."  
  
"Tom, if I'm not mistaken, you must have been a consultant on this building," Kathryn said.  
  
"Hey, I like boats. You know that."  
  
"And ancient cars, and fast shuttles, and corny space ships..." B'Elanna added with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
When Kes entered the reception, everyone present stood and applauded her for several minutes. Vertris, one of the Ocampa dignitaries, invited Kes to have the honor of being the first to select a platter of treats from the line of tables along the far end of the hall. For quite a while, the room was filled with the happy buzzing of people enjoying good food and drink and congenial company. Kathryn estimated that about one hundred Ocampa were in attendance, which Kes confirmed. "We have about a dozen who used to live on the Qizal-Corana station, and the rest are from the caverns." The remaining twenty or so guests were primarily connected to _Voyager_ in some way.  
  
When most of the food and drink had been consumed, Kes circulated around the room, asking the guests to take a seat. Kes had them set up the chairs in a "theater in the round" type of arrangement. After most of the crowd had done as she asked, Kes walked into the open space in the center of the room. "Settle down, everyone, please! I have something very important to share with you all."  
  
The _Voyager_ contingent sat together, on one side of the circle, surrounding Kathryn and Chakotay. Kathryn was glad when the rumbling of voices finally ceased and Kes could begin to impart whatever it was she wished to say.  
  
"I know most of the Ocampa in this room are familiar with each other. I know that you all are acquainted with and have had a chance to work recently with Commander Tuvok and his wife T'Pel. I'm sure you also know the other people from _Voyager_ by reputation, if not personally." When Kes waved in the direction of the _Voyager_ group, Tom waved back enthusiastically, eliciting laughter from the crowd when B'Elanna elbowed him to stop.  
  
"You all know our people's story, how the Caretaker and Suspiria were visitors from another galaxy who came to study our home world and accidently ruined it in the process. They felt badly about what they did, but they couldn't undo the damage. So instead, they 'protected' us in their own way. They protected us almost to extinction." The crowd murmured. While this was an old story to them, the injustice still rankled.  
  
"The Caretaker and Suspiria were very long-lived, but they weren't immortal. Suspiria took a group to live on a space station, and when she was dying, moved them to a place that provided economic opportunity but little safety. And the Caretaker stole ships from the other side of the galaxy to try to get help for himself and us, but he never sent any of those poor people back. That's how I came to travel on the first _Voyager_ for three years. Tuvok and others helped me discover things about myself then that I believe will make a tremendous difference to all of us in the future." Kes turned to Kathryn. "Captain Janeway, when you met the Caretaker just before he died, what did he say was the reason he had to protect the Ocampa?"  
  
When Kathryn was unsure of how to answer, Kes suggested, "Did he say we were children, and that's why he had to protect us?  
  
Reluctantly, Kathryn confirmed, "Yes, that is what he said."  
  
Kes replied, "I actually believe he may have been right about our being 'children.' Since he was wrong about so many other things, I don't think even _he_ knew how true that was. But his idea of 'protection' was to provide us with food that shortened our lifespans and reduced our fertility, so that in only a few more generations, with only one child born for each female's solitary Elogium, we would have died out."   
  
Kes turned in another direction, to face the group from the Qizal-Corana system station. "Suspiria did help you learn more about your mental possibilities, and she permitted you to live lives of fifteen to twenty years. That's probably in keeping with our natural life spans. Still, most races live that long during their formative years, as children, before going on to live on much longer as adults. Is it an accident that the lives we have known are no longer than the childhoods of most races? I don't believe it is.  
  
"When I went along with Neelix on _Voyager_ , it was in the spirit of adventure, and I certainly found it! I learned about many alien races along the way, here in the Delta Quadrant, and from the Starfleet databases about people in the other three quadrants. I met the people on Suspiria's station not long before I met the Fluidians, in that first, very terrible First Contact with their race, after the Borg attacked them." Kes pointed to the back of the room and waved to two individuals, who were both in their natural "skins" if not shapes. "I'm so sorry for mistaking you for the aggressors then, Boothby and Valeria!"  
  
Boothby answered, "Plenty of blame for that misunderstanding on everyone's part, Kes. I'm just glad we all understand each other better now. May it always be so."  
  
Kes smiled back at him before continuing, "As painful as some of those experiences were, all of them led me back here, to this day. On _Voyager_ , Tuvok worked with me, as he has with you over the past few months, to open my mind to the telepathic heritage of our people. On Suspiria's station I met Tanis, who broadened my understanding of the possibilities of the mind--and of its dangers, too, if misused. Then, when I met the Fluidians, my mental growth accelerated so quickly and completely that I came to an epiphany. I had to leave _Voyager_ because of a change that came over me: a change that we Ocampa call the Morelogium."  
  
The crowd erupted in shock. A man shouted out to her, "No, Kes, that can't be! You're still here with us now!"  
  
Kes waited a moment for the rumbling to subside. "Ah, yes, you think the Morelogium is the end of life, that it's death, as the other races around us call it. But it's not so! If we develop our minds the way we were meant to, the Morelogium is a transformation, not an end. As other races leave childhood, they change physically into their adult forms. I believe we live what we think of as short lives because it is our childhood that we 'see.' The 'adult' form of the Ocampa is a being of pure energy, like an Alpha Quadrant race I learned about called the Organians." Kes began to pace around the circle, making eye contact with as many of her people as she could as she faced in each direction. Tension permeated the atmosphere. Kathryn could see that many of the Ocampa were not sure if what their "Auntie Kes" was telling them could be true.  
  
"Let me explain why I say this. The Organians once had bodies, but now they exist only in the form of pure thought and energy. However, when they need to, they are able to regain their forms and show themselves to others. They must not have children any more, or at least, none on this corporeal plane of existence, but we are different. We still live our childhood lives as corporeal beings before we 'move on.' I believe if we learn to harness the powers of our minds, like the Organians, we can come back to corporeal form the way I have, if only for a little while. Otherwise, I would not be here today."  
  
The rumblings began again. Kathryn guessed that most, if not all of the crowd, had trouble believing what Kes had just told them. Kathryn exchanged a glance with her husband. Chakotay seemed as confused as she was. Still, she could remember when Kes left _Voyager_ , fearful that as she changed, she would tear the ship apart. Kes had called it her Morelogium. Kathryn remembered when Kes came back years later, furious and unhappy, before leaving again to return to Ocampa. She knew Kes was capable of the transformation she described. Was Kes right? Were all the Ocampa like the Organians? Better the Organians than the Q!  
  
Several of those in the crowd stood up, as if they were about to leave. Kes shouted at them, "Please, stay! I can show you what I mean!"  
  
Those standing hesitated. Kes turned back and gestured for her friend Josan to stand next to her. "Josan, tell them how I 'found' the paregithium that has paid for our new homes here on New Earth."  
  
The young man cleared his throat. "Well, you see, Kes can just walk inside a cavern wall. Without a tunnel or anything. She just pours into the rocks somehow, right in front of me; and when she comes back, she tells me exactly where the paregithium is. And the thing is, she's never been wrong! She says she can sense where the veins of ore run through the rocks. I haven't really understood how she's been able to do it before, but from what she's telling us now, it's beginning to makes sense."  
  
A man at the back of the room shouted, "It's too fantastic. It's impossible."  
  
Kes sighed. "I knew I'd have to do this. Josan, let me give them a demonstration."   
  
In front of everyone, Kes' body turned misty and ghost-like. Several people screamed as she disappeared into the barest hint of fog before sinking into the floor of the hall. The crowd, including almost everyone from _Voyager,_ mumbled to one other with shocked expressions on their faces. The only person in the hall who did not become unduly upset, other than Tuvok and his wife T'Pel, was Kes' friend Josan. His eyes rapidly scanned the entire perimeter of the hall. About a minute after Kes disappeared, a ghostly form rose up from out of the floor along a side aisle of the room. Josan rushed over to the ghostly form and stood next to it as Kes gradually returned to her usual, very corporeal appearance. Kathryn, however, perceived that the process of returning to solid form seemed to take Kes considerably longer than dematerializing had.   
  
"Now that's some cloaking device," Kathryn heard Tom say.  
  
Josan held out his arm and steadied Kes as they walked back to the center of the room. "There's a very stable granite base under this building...and the whole complex. Now I understand why Angelo suggested we build our central complex here."  
  
One of the Ocampa, whom Kathryn recognized because he had journeyed to New Earth on _Voyager II_ , yelled out, "It's a magician's trick!"  
  
"It's not a magic trick, Sheldonen. If it were, I wouldn't feel so weak right now! I've simply learned how to sense even the tiniest atoms in my body and in my surroundings. There's a lot of space between atoms, and between the electrons and nuclei of atoms. Once you know how to do it, you can slip your own atoms past those of the rock, as easily as if you are walking through the air. It's something that I believe many, if not all, Ocampa can learn to do, if trained properly. When I traveled back to Ocampa after the last time I visited _Voyager_ , I was able to dematerialize both my spacecraft and myself just like this whenever I sensed danger coming my way. That's how I could travel on my own back to Ocampa, and again when I sought a new home for our people. You can learn it, too. I'm sure of it."  
  
Sheldonen shook his head. "I still can't believe it's not a trick."  
  
A woman called out, "Can you show us again?"  
  
Kes laughed sadly. "Today, probably not. I'll need to rest up for a while first. Maybe I can do a little more, to show you another way I can transform myself. Everyone, gather round more closely, so you can see. I won't be able to hold it for long. I'm too tired, but look at my face."  
  
Closing her eyes, Kes trembled slightly and then, slowly, the old woman melted away, until the Kes standing before them wore the face of the one-year-old child-woman who had first set foot upon _Voyager_. When the transformation of her face was complete, the dewy-eyed girl opened her eyes. She gazed into the circle of faces around her for a few brief minutes before a line near her mouth formed, then another between her eyes. Kathryn felt her eyes fill as, within a few breaths, the girl disappeared and the old woman returned, looking even older and wearier than she had before beginning the transformation. "As you get older, it gets harder to pretend you're still young," Kes laughed weakly. If Josan had not been holding her up by the shoulders, Kathryn was sure Kes would have collapsed upon the floor. "That's why I don't even bother to try."   
  
"Kes, here, take my chair." Tom Paris carried it to Josan, who carefully helped her sit down on it.   
  
"Thanks, Tom," she smiled at him. Looking up at the faces of the people surrounding her, Kes said, "It's gotten much easier to dematerialize than come back in solid form these days. That's how I know my time as a being who can hold onto her corporeal shape is also coming to an end. I hope what you've already seen has convinced you. I'm not up for any more demonstrations today!"  
  
"I believe you, Kes," Josan said. "It explains what I know you can do. I've seen you do it many times. I don't know if I can learn how to do it, but I'll certainly try."  
  
Kes smiled at him. "Thank you for believing in me, Josan. I hope the rest of you can place the same faith in me. I can't believe I'm the only one who can learn how to do this! The stories of our heritage were thought to be fables. But when I reached my potential, with the help of Tuvok and the Fluidians, I realized those stories aren't fantasies. They're records of our people's past accomplishments. Over many generations we've forgotten that history. It's time to regain our heritage. You can do it. I know you can.  
  
"When I came back to our home world, I vowed to help our people achieve a real future by obtaining a safe home. By coming here to New Earth, we accomplished that goal. But there's another thing I still need to do. That is, help you learn to be all you _can_ be. You've started that journey by studying Vulcan meditation techniques. The Fluidians have pledged themselves to help you to continue exploring your potential, too. I hope, by the time I must truly leave you, when I float away for the last time, that all of you will have learned these disciplines. I believe you can become the teachers of the Ocampa, guiding all of our people to our true destiny under the light of the sun! Thank you all!"  
  
Josan half-carried Kes to the back of the hall to rest. Clusters of Ocampa lingered, softly conversing with each other, apparently trying to digest what they had just seen. A few drifted back to speak briefly with Kes. Kathryn thought many of them still suspected they were the victims of some sort of mass hallucination or hoax. What could Kes possibly gain from perpetuating such a crime against her people? She had already done so much to help them get to where they were now, to a planet that promised a future, not slow death in the caverns of a seared, unforgiving world. Supplies of paregithium had been the promised payment for the right to settle on New Earth. Josan had attested to the way those supplies had been discovered. Kes had sacrificed so much to help them. As incredible as it all seemed, Kathryn herself now believed.  
  
As she contemplated Kes' impassioned pleas to her people, Kathryn became aware of another person taking the seat next to hers, opposite from where Chakotay was sitting. "You knew about this, Tuvok, if you've been giving meditation classes to groups of Ocampa during your off hours!"  
  
Tuvok tilted his head slightly towards his wife's position, where she was speaking with Harry Kim. Lifting one brow, in a move Kathryn had seen a thousand times, he said, "T'Pel has assisted me in those endeavors."  
  
"You believe Kes, don't you, Tuvok?" Chakotay asked, leaning over his wife to enter the conversation.  
  
"One of the advantages of telepathy is that communications of this nature do not permit dissembling. The truth is clear when thoughts are exchanged directly between one mind and another's. Kes believes her people can learn the intriguing abilities she has just demonstrated. If enough of them also believe and fully dedicate themselves to the development of mental disciplines as she has done, at least some will succeed. And once some have shown their fellows Kes was correct, others will follow. Indeed, we ourselves would not be here if Kes had not initiated the telepathic bond with T'Pel and myself, with the support, of course, of Boothby and Valeria."  
  
He nodded his head towards the two Fluidians, who were approaching them.  
  
"And you will help the Ocampa, as Kes said?" Kathryn asked them.  
  
"Yes, we've made that commitment," Boothby confirmed. "As Captain Tuvok so ably put it, with telepathic communication, people cannot truly lie to one another. We can be mistaken, perhaps, or misinterpret facts because of incomplete information, but a conscious lie is virtually impossible to maintain. My people owe a personal debt to Kes. We forced her Morelogium upon her sooner than should have occurred in the natural course of her life. We also owe her for confirming that our second encounter with you, Kathryn Janeway, was a more accurate indication of your people's true motives towards us than our first contact had been, when those horrible Borgs had interfered."  
  
"And her people certainly deserved a break after what those two careless wanderers from another galaxy did to their planet!" Valeria added heatedly.   
  
"Kes said she had more trouble keeping her face young than maintaining a corporeal shape. Tell me, do you find that is true?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"I must say, after so much practice, I have no more trouble walking on two legs than I do on three when I go home for some time off," Valeria answered. "But it _is_ much easier to keep an unlined face since we've agreed to keep to our natural flesh tones."  
  
"If Kes is right, that may become harder over time," Boothby replied.  
  
"You don't even bother trying to keep away the wrinkles," sniffed Valeria.  
  
"That's the beauty of 'becoming' an old man from the outset. Vanity is not one of my shortcomings, unlike some others I can name. And are you still Valeria today, or are you changing your appellation once again?" Despite the grumpiness of his words, Boothby had the same twinkle in his eyes Kathryn remembered seeing in the Starfleet Academy gardener's.  
  
While the _Voyager_ group laughed at the Fluidians' ripostes, the hall had emptied. The few knots of Ocampa who had lingered were now heading towards the doors. Neelix and Sarexa were no longer present, as they'd left after saying goodbye to Kes. Once the Talaxians were gone, Kes leaned on Josan's arm and walked slowly to where the Fluidians and the crew from _Voyager_ were gathered. Tuvok immediately stood up, offering his chair to Kes, who murmured her thanks as she wearily took a seat.  
  
"Captain, I'm so glad you were able to come. Your son will be a very lucky little boy. You were like a mother to me, so I can say with perfect confidence you will be a wonderful mother to him. And Doctor Zimmerman, don't you scare them now! There is such a thing as too much information, you know!"  
  
"Too much information. I never thought that was possible, but I will take what you say under advisement." The Doctor still looked a little stunned by Kes' revelations. "Thanks to this evening's presentation, you've certainly provided me with a bountiful supply of new information."  
  
"Perhaps I'm a bit of a 'photonic being' like you, Doctor, although I haven't needed a mobile emitter up until now!"  
  
"I'd be happy to share it with you if it meant you could spend a little more time with us, Kes," the Doctor replied warmly.  
  
"I agree with the Doc," said Tom. "Kes, I still don't understand something. Many Ocampa are living fifteen or even twenty years now. You're only eleven. Why can't you stick around for a few more years?"   
  
Kes became a little teary eyed and looked suddenly away from where he was standing. Tom's arms were draped over his wife's shoulders. With only a handful of close friends and colleagues remaining in the room, Tom no longer bothered to refrain from Public Displays of Affection.  
  
Sadly, Kes replied, "Tom, I'm a lot older than I look."  
  
At the puzzled expressions on the faces of her companions, Kes added, "It's one of those temporal paradoxes, you see. I don't think I should say anything more. I don't want our captain to get another temporal headache!" Thinking Kes was joking, most of the group laughed.  
  
Kathryn did not presume Kes was joking, however. "While I'm not prepared to engage in any grand discussions about temporal mechanics tonight, Kes, I wouldn't mind getting some clarification. Tom has a point. What temporal paradox?" Kathryn asked.  
  
Kes sighed and turned to fact the Doctor. "Mark, remember when you had to place me in that bio-temporal chamber? The time I had chroniton poisoning?"  
  
"Of course. One of my more innovative treatments, I might add."  
  
Kes laughed lightly to herself before turning to Kathryn. "And Captain, remember afterwards, when I told you that you must avoid the Krenim at all costs, if you should ever encounter them?"  
  
"I do remember. Our journey was lengthened by several months because we had to go around their space."  
  
"Well, in another plane of existence, or alternate timeline, or whatever you wish to call it, you didn't avoid them. Many of the crew paid for that decision with their lives." Kes could not avoid glancing in the direction of Tom and B'Elanna, and then to Chakotay, before meeting Kathryn's eyes again and continuing, "In that other timeline, I lived a very full life as a wife, and a mother, and even a grandmother. I lived another six years. What brought me back to you all here was the treatment the Doctor devised for the chroniton poisoning. But I really believe I did live those years. Instead of eleven, this body has been in existence for seventeen years. And that is very old for an Ocampa, even nowadays."  
  
"Oh, Kes," Kathryn murmured, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"It's all right, Captain. Truly. I've lived a full life. At times it was too eventful! If I'm right about living on as a non-corporeal entity, I will be near you for many years yet, whether you're able to see me or not. From what I've learned about the Organians, and the _katra_ of the Vulcans, and the souls of many other beings, I'm confident I'm right! And, thanks to all of your help, before this corporeal life becomes too difficult for me to maintain, I will have fulfilled all the goals I'd set for myself and for my people. Who can ask for any more than that in life?"  
  
"I would say it is a life well-lived," Chakotay confirmed.  
  
Kes looked at everyone standing in the circle around her. Smiling, she said, "Well-lived. I like that. Then I am, and always will be, content."  
  
  
  
 **On to: "Across Time (and Space)" by Christina, Jamelia, Penny, and Rocky**  
  



	4. Dear Chip Dalen

**Voyager Virtual Season 7.5--episode 45b**  
  
**Across Time and Space (Letters IV)  
  
**  
**by Christina, Penny, Jamelia, and Rocky  
** **  
  
**

**  
**** Dear Chip Dalen   
  
_Voyager II--March 26, 2382, Stardate 58234.5  
_  
**Lieutenant Auraan hated the monthly letters. Well, maybe hate was too harsh a word. All her life, she'd been told constantly that a princess did not display any emotion. Yet, the humans she worked with constantly showed and shared those emotions. Especially when they received their letters. Auraan may have convinced her Uncle to allow her to serve in Starfleet, but that didn't mean he'd approved. She knew her family wouldn't write her any. Writing letters was something personal secretaries did, not royalty.  
  
But as Operations Officer, she was responsible for delivering everyone's letters. Several of the crew would share their news with anyone around, and she suspected a few had sensed her isolation and were trying to include her in their groups.  
  
Her training as a royal princess made it hard to participate with those that were "below" her family. But after almost a year, she had loosened up, or so Lt. Commander Paris had said. She wasn't sure what he meant--but her roommate had told her it was a good thing.  
  
She knocked on the door of the ship's counselor, Lieutenant Chip Dalen. She'd noticed the women of the ship seemed to stare after him whenever he'd walked by, but that outside of being a polite young man and probably an excellent counselor (that was something else Princesses didn't need), he was also outside her normal social structure.  
  
"Enter!" The door swished open, and Lieutenant Dalen looked up from his book. "Ahh, Lieutenant Auraan. I have a letter?"  
  
"Two, sir."  
  
He waved his hand dismissively. "In my office, you can forget rank. Have you ever read the Terran Classic, _War and Peace_?"  
  
"No, sir," she replied. He was a superior officer, rank mattered, no matter what he said,  
  
"I am finally reading it, having avoided it all my life. Do you have any hobbies?"  
  
"My harp, and I make teraco pottery."  
  
He looked impressed. "Too bad we can't create a kiln for you, but, maybe we can on New Earth. I'm sure some of the colonists would be interested in learning. Quality pottery will always serve a function, whether it is useful or decorative."  
  
Princesses don't teach either. "Yes, sir."  
  
He shrugged. "Lieutenant, please think about my suggestion." He then smiled, and she saw why the other women found him so attractive. "I understand you and Commander Kim will be performing tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes, sir. Commander Kim has written a duet for us." It had also taken him five months of constant nagging (not that one "nagged" a princess) to convince her. She had to admit, he had written a challenging but beautiful piece.  
  
"I look forward to tomorrow night."  
  
"Thank you, sir." She took that as a dismissal and turned to leave.  
  
*  
  
Lieutenant Chip Dalen leaned back in his chair and opened his first letter. It was from the _Federation Psychology Journal_. They'd accepted his paper, with a request for some clarification on a few points. He'd work on those later.  
  
The other was from his father.

> _Dear Chip,  
>    
>  The family was delighted to hear from you--finally. We know your penchant for deep space missions, though none of us have ever understood why. But we were hoping this time you would at least communicate with us. I thought there was a monthly data-stream? Maybe I was mistaken.  
>    
>  Your sisters are doing well. Mary was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and will be stationed at the Academy for the year. She'll be teaching advanced survival skills and history. It's a bizarre combination, but she does enjoy both subjects. She was delighted to hear you had finally started to read _War and Peace _. I'm impressed, I never completely read the book. I read the first couple of chapters and the last three. I have never been a fan of books from the pre--21st century. Give me a good Klingon adventure story any day.  
>    
>  Pearl starts university in a month. She is excited. She still wants to be a veterinarian--but she has also started to think about archaeology. I think that might be because of Professor Chakotay. She heard him speak a month or two before Voyager left. I'll blame you if she goes into archaeology. As the only boy in a family of five sisters, I'm sure you will accept the blame gracefully.  
>    
>  Mike asked about you. I gave him some news, but I never know what to tell my kids' exs. He seems happy, but I saw him in the store and didn't have much time to talk. You never told me or your sisters why you broke up--or maybe your sisters have finally stopped gossiping about each other. Nah, I doubt it.  
>    
>  Lorraine is pregnant, again. She and Alex are hoping for a girl this time, but Robert is hoping for a brother. They are still deciding if they want to know before the birth. Either way, your grandmother is thrilled.  
>    
>  Let's see, I've mentioned Mary, Pearl, Lorraine, so that leaves Rose and Barbara. Rose just completed her first year of high school. It sucks. Whatever that means. She never liked school and she still has no idea what she wants to do with her life. But at least she didn't fail this year.  
>    
>  Barbara just returned from Romulus where she served on the Federation diplomatic staff. Apparently the Romulans don't allow anyone to stay for more than three months, so the entire staff was replaced. She's been assigned to the permanent staff on Bajor. According to her, at least the Bajorans aren't "creepy and paranoid."  
>    
>  The extended family says hi as well.  
>    
>  Rose has a party to go to, and she is standing in the doorway tapping her foot. If she keeps that up, I may tell her she can't go.  
>    
>  She hasn't discovered boys yet...I know through personal experience that will happen soon though. Considering the grief you and your sisters gave me, I'm terrified.  
>    
>  Well, the foot tapping hasn't stopped, so I'd better go.  
>    
>  Good luck and good journey,_
> 
> _Dad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Christina


	5. Dear Jim Morrow

**Dear Jim Morrow  
  
  
_Vidalia, Vidiia--March 30, 2382, Stardate 58242.9  
_  
**Jim Morrow sighed as he flopped into his very comfortable reclining Upkla chair. He really needed to ask Angelo to bring coffee on his next trip to Vidiia. As he contemplated that next cup of coffee, Lucky whimpered and then started to chew on his pant leg. He reached down and picked up the golden debarl that Lilija and Jerzan had given him as a house warming present.  
  
Apparently it was a Vidiian tradition. He laughed as Lucky growled, then started licking his face. "No," he ordered. There was a soft whimper followed by another ferocious growl. Fortunately Lilija and Jerzan had also given him several books about debarl care. Lucky quickly curled up and fell asleep in his lap. He would have a few minutes before she would leap up and demand playtime.  
  
He had arranged a few days off, so he could show Angelo and his wife around Vidalia. Tal Celes couldn't come and Angelo was in high demand elsewhere. Apparently Angelo and a team of Vidiian architects were designing the new Confederation buildings on New Earth.  
  
But that did mean he had the rest of the day to himself. He really did need to find some things for _his_ apartment. The lack of replicators was a problem, Jim had never gotten past soup in his cooking lessons. At least Mike Ayala had found someone on the colony who collected cookbooks. Angelo had brought a copy of something with the ridiculous title "The Bachelor's Guide to Cooking and Household Chores." He knew how to clean. At least he could afford to eat out as often as he needed or wanted.  
  
Now, what could he find on Vidiian that was similar to macaroni? Or cheese? Well, to be honest he'd found something very similar to swiss cheese at one of the Vidalia outdoor markets two weeks...He stopped and did the math. The Vidiian day was about 26 Earth hours, there were 9 Vidiian days in their week, so it was...It was two and a half Svaro ago. Considering when he'd arrived five months ago, he hadn't even know that there were over a dozen different Vidiian languages. He would consider himself fortunate if he learned Vidol--the language that government was run in--before his 30th birthday.  
  
And oh, how he wanted a pizza.  
  
He sighed. He wasn't going to get anything done if he just sat there. He carefully reached over and grabbed his PADD. Lucky could sleep through a thunderstorm, then want to play. He could at least read the letter from Noah that Angelo had brought him.  
  


> _Dear Jim,  
>    
>  It was good to hear from you in the last datastream. I am delighted that you are doing so well. I'll get the worst out first. I still have found no trace of Brian. I did try the places you suggested, though it took a while to hear from Klanak. No luck. I looked through death records--there's nothing there either. I have a friend who works in Federation Hall of Records, and he's flagged the name. I'm hoping Brian changed his name and is out there somewhere, alive and doing well.  
>    
>  _Jim also hoped so.  
>    
>  _Marla is, for lack of a better word, content in her life. She works hard and while there are risks, the work is very important. She is still torn up about Harry and everything that happened. She didn't seem adverse to me forwarding a letter from you, but she doesn't want anyone, especially Harry, to know where she is.  
>    
>  My little florist shop is doing well, in fact I'm negotiating to buy the store next door and expand into it. I had to hire another sales clerk, though I don't know if I will keep her. It is hard to hire help. Some come to the interview because of the rumors of our past...and I'm sure many don't come because of the same rumors. Starfleet has been absolutely mum about us. At least the press stopped coming by.  
>    
>  My darling Hannah is doing great. She will be attending the Luna Academy next year. She wants to attend Starfleet Academy, though she is thinking of a political career, not a starship one.  
>    
>  It is a little awkward with her stepdad still. I see Hannah on weekends, and once a year she comes for two weeks. We're going to Paris this year. I can't believe I can afford to take my not-so baby girl to Paris. She can't talk about anything else. I think her stepdad is worried about her wanting to stay with me permanently, not because of the rumors. She's growing up so fast. She wants to go shopping...with me in Paris. Ack, I already told her I didn't think it was a good idea--but I have stashed away enough to buy her a Parisian Dress for school.  
>    
>  What is Vidiian food like? Anything like Talaxian? _
> 
> _Until next time,  
>  Noah_

Jim chuckled. He still remembered his first time in Neelix's kitchen...it beat ration bars and water, but it had grown on him. He made a mental note to remember to tell Noah about southern Kron food. He wasn't fond of Northern Kron. Bland was an overstatement, but the southern Kron food was somewhat similar to Italian, mixed with a touch of Indian. And there was a rather good cafe about a block from _his_ apartment. That was something else he could write about. His apartment. He'd spent about three months (he would have to stop thinking in Earth terms) with his boss Jerzan Chal and his wife. Lilija had been great, but Jim was certain she was relieved when he'd announced he'd found a place.  
  
Noah's letters were always somewhat short, this was one of the longer ones. Jim frowned as he reread the section about Brian. He had known Brian well when they had served together. He was Starfleet born and bred--and the General Discharge had hurt. He would ask Noah that if he found Brian, that he suggest that Brian also return to the DQ. Jim would help pay his way, but he would ask Noah not to mention that part.  
  
Lucky whimpered in her sleep, then started lashing her tail. Angelo was convinced that the _Upkla_ company would make a fortune at the new colony, once things became more settled. He suspected Tom would get a chair too. In fact he needed to ask Jerzan for another long weekend or rather _ermatat_. Tom and his family were coming in three months. He'd already scouted the best children's stores. _  
  
His _apartment. He'd never had his own place. It even had a guest bedroom. He'd moved in six Svaro ago. He stopped as he ran the calculations in his head. Yes, it was six. He had finally managed to count to one hundred in Vidol without using his fingers just days ago. Jerzan had even understood what he said. But he wouldn't be giving up his universal translator anytime soon.  
  
He needed to get going. Tycos Indorin's trial was starting in one Svaro, and once it did he wouldn't have a day off for a long while--for three months anyway. The government was going all out--as Indorin was the highest member of the late and not lamented Mupano Tar's inner circle still alive. The prosecution (Jorak, he reminded himself) wanted Indorin executed. The idea still bothered Jim, even after he'd learned all that Indorin and Mupano Industries had done. There were many things about Vidiian Justice that bothered him. He'd been horrified, that under certain circumstances, torture was still allowed. But from what he'd learned, he figured that was on its way out.  
  
The new fledgling Delta Quadrant Security Force, was still looking for a name, but as it's second in command, Jim finally felt "content" with his life. He had three investigators serving under him, 2 Ocampa trainees, and a security officer from the Krowtonan Guard. He also had three assistants. Once Indorin's trial was over, he would be traveling to Talax, Haakonia, and New Earth on a recruiting mission.  
  
He put the PADD down. _Boim_ fruit would be in season only five more Svaro--and he liked it. Brolen Street wasn't that far away, and he did need a new pair of shoes.  
  
At that moment Lucky woke up and jumped off his lap. She started yipping and growling as she leapt up and down.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" The yipping became louder.  
  
He grabbed his jacket and her leash. Angelo hadn't known when he would be back, but Jim planned on treating him at his favorite cafe. Lucky grabbed at the leash he was holding. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."  
  
Tomorrow he would write a letter to Noah and have it ready for Angelo to take back to New Earth for the next datastream. Maybe he'd finally write to Marla too.  
  
Yes, he thought. Right now, life was good, then Lucky tugged hard at her leash that he still hadn't hooked to her collar.  
  
Nothing like a puppy or debarl kit to keep the introspection to a minimum. He chuckled as he hooked the leash. Lucky started bouncing more.  
  
Life was indeed good.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Christina


	6. Dear Auntie Laren

**  
Dear Auntie Laren ********  
  
  
_New Earth Colony--April 28, 2382_** _\-- **Stardate 58322.7**  
_  
"Dad, is it too late for me to send a letter in this datastream?"  
  
Michael Ayala looked up in surprise at his son. "I don't think so, but there's only so much space left in this transmission, Raul. They're sending it tomorrow.” Seeing the boy’s face fall, he added, “You can probably write a text-only letter. I'm sure that would fit."  
  
"You know, if you’d decided to write when I did mine to JJ and Patrick Carey, you could have done a visual letter, Ral," Luis said.  
  
Raul stared at Luis the way he'd seen Captain Janeway do it--well, she wasn't really a captain anymore, but she still had that stare, he'd bet. He'd missed Luis when they were separated, and he loved him. But sometimes older brothers could just make you so mad! Only one person still had the right to call Raul by the name Ral now, and it certainly wasn't his brother.  
  
In a bit of a huff, Raul retreated to his half of their joint bedroom and pointedly slammed the door to let Luis know he wasn't welcome there at the moment. He could hear Luis snickering through the door, though, so he didn't think Luis was going to bother him. Not right away.  
  
He sat fuming for another minute or so, but then he calmed down. Actually, Luis was right. He _should_ have written his letter last week, the night thinking about her made him miss her more than he usually did. He still had his mom Narel, of course, but he wished he could see his other one. She'd never expected him to call her "mom Laren," of course, but she meant almost as much to Raul as his new mom Narel did.  
  
Narel had told Raul how he'd come to live with her and Lajen as soon as he was old enough to understand the story. Ro Laren had saved his life after his real mother was killed--the same day Luis was captured by the Jem'Hadar and carried off to the work camp--the same day Kajee Narel's first husband had been killed by the Cardassians. He hadn't remembered any of that because he'd been really little when it happened.  
  
Raul could barely remember his real mom anymore. He only knew what she looked like because Dad had showed him a holographic image of her, the one he said he had always carried in a jacket pocket, in the one that was closest to his heart. When the _Liberty_ blew up all those years ago and the Maquis crew transported over to _Voyager_ with not much more than the clothes on their backs, he still had it with him. His dad had actually kept two holos in that pocket. The other was of his sons, taken when the brothers were little kids. Heck, Raul had been a little baby! But his dad had kept both images with him for all of the years he was lost in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
Thinking about that helped Raul to remember what was important. He hoped his real mom was in the Celestial Temple with the Prophets, but until Raul was ready to go there (if he ever wanted to), he had his new mom, Narel.  
  
But it was important to keep in touch with the person he’d always considered his second mom. He took out a PADD and dictated into it, only half aware of the words that appeared on the screen as he spoke.  
  


> _Dear Auntie Laren,  
>    
>  I hope you don't mind if I call you that. All the Ocampa kids and grownups call their leader "Auntie Kes." As soon as I heard it, I knew that's what I should call you, since you never wanted me to call you ‘Mom.’ But you're still part of my family, and I miss you.  
>    
>  So, Auntie Laren, how are you? We're doing good. There are lots of kids my age here in the Federation colony, but some of the Ocampa kids live close enough for me to play with them, too. Not that they're kids for very long. In just a year, they go from being little babies to grown-ups. Dad's friend Tom Paris says you can almost see them growing. I don’t think it's really that fast, but you do have to make friends with them quick. If you meet someone you'd like to have fun with and you wait too long, in a couple of months they won't be interested in hanging out with you. They are fun to be around, though, because they really love playing outside. Their people lived underground for so long, it seems like they can’t stand being indoors unless they have to be. They like to be out in all kinds of weather, even the pouring rain. They're up for anything--until they get too old to join in kid games.  
>    
>  The Vidiian kids visit sometimes, too. Most of them live pretty far away, but a few live nearby. I think Dad wrote you about what happened when a couple of bad guys tried to steal Sarya and Lirina Mund. Luis and Lajen and I helped Jim Morrow catch the bad guys and save the girls. After that, the Mund family stayed in our colony. I don't know if they were afraid of the other Vidiians after that. Those bad guys weren't actually Vidiian; they were Trabe. But Dr. Pel hired the parents to work in her research lab here, so they chose to live close by. Sarya is pretty little. She's four. Lirina just turned seven, but she seems older. She already likes a lot of the same games Lajen and I do. Luis plays soccer and stuff with us, but the rest of the time, he likes to hang out with the older kids. Sometimes I tell him he's trying to be like the Ocampa and grow up really fast. He just laughs at me whenever I say that.  
>    
>  Let's see, what else can I tell you? I guess somebody must have told you Captain Janeway isn't the captain of Voyager anymore. She's going to stay on New Earth with her husband Chakotay. They're going to have a baby soon. So is Mom. I'm sure Dad told you that. Lajen is really happy she's going to have a little sister. I’m a little disappointed because I wanted a little brother--and not, like Luis says, so I'd have someone to boss around like he bosses me. But really, it's okay. Mom might have another baby someday, so maybe I’ll get a little brother then.  
>    
>  You always ask me how I'm doing in school when I see you, and my teachers say I'm doing good. You can write Dad and Mom and they'll tell you the same thing. I like learning new stuff but I wish we didn’t have to have tests and homework. School would be a lot better without any of those!  
>    
>  I have a puppy I named Dobby, after the house elf in Harry Potter. I hope he doesn't end up like the house elf. I've been training him not to pee or make messes indoors, but he still likes chewing shoes. Luis was really mad when Dobby stole his fancy new shoes, though we got them back before Dobby left more than a couple of tooth marks on the heel part of one of them. And we might get a debarl. They're these really neat Vidiian animals. Dad says they look like otters to him, but they act a little like dogs. Madame Tilp has one called Friesta who helped save Dr. Lem's life. I don't know if you heard that story. If you haven’t, let me know and I'll tell you all about it in my next letter. But they're really neat pets. When they growl, it means they like you!_  
>    
>  _Jim Morrow told me he sends you letters, and you write back. I know I should have sent you an answer to the one you sent me a couple of datastreams ago. I'm sorry I didn't. I meant to. I just never got around to it until now. I hope you'll write back to me anyway. I'd really like to hear from you.  
>    
>  You know what I'd **really** like? I'd like it if you came to visit or even stay on New Earth with us. Maybe not in the same house, but nearby. It might get crowded if Mom ever has a baby brother for me after my little sister gets born. But I'll bet Dad would love to have you working for him, the way he worked with you at Deep Space Nine. Oh, maybe you wouldn't want him to be your boss, since you used to be his? But can't you at least visit us? I'd really like it if you would. And if you ever decide you don't want to be at Deep Space Nine anymore, come live here. You'd like it, I promise. And then I could see you all the time, because I really do miss you.  
>    
>  Well, Luis just came into our room, so I better finish this up. I need to bring it to the Embassy so it can go out in the datastream tomorrow. Bye for now._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Your Ral_  
>    
> 

"You finished your letter yet?" Luis asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Luis sat down on the edge of his bed. "You wrote to Ro?"  
  
"Yeah. She's my Auntie Laren. What of it?"  
  
For a minute, Raul thought his brother was going to tease him, but after flashing a quick smile, all Luis said was, "That's good. She was always nice to me. To all of us."  
  
Raul didn't know why, but that made him want to cry. He was too big for that, though, so he jumped up and said, "I'm going to take this to the Embassy now so it goes out tomorrow with all the other letters."  
  
"Do you want company?"  
  
Raul was surprised, but he nodded his head. After letting their father know where they were going, the brothers walked out into the night. The first stars were beginning to wink into sight overhead, even though the eastern sky was still bright from the afterglow. As the boys strolled across the Common towards the Embassy building--which always stayed open late the night before the datastream transmissions were due--they could hear stick insects clicking, the murmuring from their neighbors' houses as the boys passed by, and the rattling of dry leaves shaken by the autumn breeze. Neither of them said a word. Tonight, they didn't need to. After so many years lived apart, it was enough for them to be together.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by jamelia


	7. Dear Tervan

**  
Dear Tervan **  
  
  
**_Voyager II--May 25, 2382, Stardate 58395.7  
_**  
Edward Kolopak, all of seventy-two hours old, emitted a very impressive burp as his mother rubbed his back, then blinked, and then smiled. His father watched proudly, and lifted his son from Kathryn to cradle in his arms. “Nothing wrong with his digestive system,” Chakotay said.  
  
“Or his appetite,” Kathryn agreed, and then yawned. “This is his fifth feeding since midnight.” It wasn’t yet noon.  
  
“Well, he’s a growing boy,” Chakotay said, making faces at the baby. When he looked up, though, he realized how tired Kathryn looked. She was proudly and successfully breast-feeding, and insisted that he could not help her with it. “Why don’t you grab a nap?” he said. “I can take care of him.”  
  
It was a sign of how tired she was that she neither quipped nor argued with him. “Thanks. If I can just get a couple of hours, I’ll be fine.” She dropped a kiss on his cheek, and then the baby’s, and headed for the bedroom.  
  
He walked in a small circle in the room, and Edward Kolopak looked up at him with a solemn expression that made Chakotay smile. After a few minutes, he realized that baby was not feeling inclined to sleep so he sat down at his desk console, still holding his son. “Computer,” he said quietly, “Open contacts. Prepare letter to Tervan, Kelley’s Island, Ohio, Earth.”   
  
“Ready.”  
  
Chakotay began to dictate.

>   
>  _Dear Tervan,  
>    
>  I am very happy to introduce you to Edward Kolopak, the newest member of our family. He made his arrival three days later than expected, but he and Kathryn are doing fine. We have no cute or dramatic stories of the birth (you remember I told you about our friends Tom and B’Elanna) but after seeing a “normal” delivery, I am fine with that. Kathryn labored for nearly 24 hours and the Doctor was getting close to recommending the fetal transporter, but it didn’t come to that. She is one determined woman, my Kathryn, but I’ve always known that.   
>    
>  Do you remember when you told me about your feelings when Cholo was born? I listened closely, and honestly thought I understood. But now I can tell you, I didn’t understand then, not fully. But I do now. When I held my son the first time and looked into his eyes, my world changed. Whatever portion of my heart Kathryn doesn’t hold is with my boy. We worry about being good parents, about being wise enough to protect him without over-protecting him, about all the mistakes we will make--but I understand now that the mistakes we will undoubtedly make will be made out of love, so I don’t think we can go too far wrong.   
>    
>  I’ll send a holophoto in the next datastream, but for now I can tell you he weighed in at a healthy 3.5 kilograms and 0.55 meters long--and a very strong set of lungs. He is currently completely bald and so far has a very calm temperament. He seems to be studying the world with big brown eyes and is not yet certain what he thinks of it. All in all, he reminds me of a little old man and perhaps that’s why I feel he is an old soul. It’s hard to tell yet who he resembles, but I think he’s going to look a lot like my father. Time will tell.   
>    
>  Time. This is a time of massive change for us. I'm sitting in the midst of crates and boxes that we have not finished unpacking since leaving the ship for good. We considered staying aboard until the birth, but once Kathryn officially resigned her commission, we decided we needed to move to our new home. So we're here, even if much of the unpacking must wait.  
>    
>  The relief ships will set out for the DQ soon and will be here in a few months. We are going to miss Tuvok and T’Pel and Tom and B’Elanna, along with all the others from our Voyager family when they head back. Their absence will create a big hole in our lives that may never go away. Still, we are excited about this new chapter. At the moment, trying to find a new rhythm in our lives is fully occupying us, but once we have figured out how to be a family instead of a couple, the opportunities in front of us are as exciting as they are numerous.  
>  _ _  
> _ _The transition won’t be too difficult for me. I’ve experienced adult life outside of Starfleet before now and have a good sense of the best path for me here. I’m enjoying the academic life much more than I ever expected, and the research opportunities in this part of the Quadrant are virtually limitless. Most of the cultures here have been so deeply involved in other priorities (such as war, disease and survival) for the past several decades that almost no archaeological research has occurred. I foresee years of satisfying digs ahead.  
>    
>  I admit, I worry a little bit about Kathryn. Starfleet is all she has known, really, for her entire life. She still hasn’t decided exactly what she wants to do with herself as a civilian. Knowing my wife, she will bring her focus and intensity to motherhood the same way she did to her Starfleet career, but eventually she will need something more, especially when Edward Kolopak is less dependent on her. She has so many options--her friend Ambassador Thev has already raised the possibility of joining her staff. I am probably worried for nothing and she will be fine.  
>    
>  I need to ask a favor of you, cousin. Please try to help my sister understand my decision, since it seems I have not been able to. Her last letter was, well, let’s say she’s a bit angry that I’m not returning to join her reclamation team on Dorvan. The truth is, when Kathryn and I were there last, I gave serious thought to remaining there to help Maya and her team with the rebuilding. I realized something then--when I was there, all I could feel was sadness for all that’s been lost, and I can’t live my life mired in the past. Maya feels connected to a hopeful and restored future; and I am happy for her; but I don’t share her vision.  
>    
>  New Earth holds special memories for Kathryn and me, but more importantly, this is where I feel connected to the future. For the first time in my life, I feel that this is a place where I truly can make a difference. This colony is growing daily and is turning into a microcosm of the best of the Delta Quadrant. We have plans for a university. Societies and planets that have been at each other’s throat for decades are learning to work cooperatively. This is where, finally, I feel grounded and ready to set down roots.  
>    
>  Kathryn feels the same. As hard as leaving Starfleet may be for her, she also relishes the challenge of building something permanent here. I think it’s that concept of permanence that so appeals to her at this point. Life in Starfleet is essentially transient--people come in and out of our lives, we visit one place and move on, and we rarely know if anything we’ve done has a lasting impact. She considered a desk job at the Academy or Headquarters, but she is tired of the politics there. She’s also definite that motherhood is more appealing to her now than a starship command. Here, she has a chance to really see the fruits of her labors, whatever they may be. I was afraid she was making a sacrifice for my sake, but she’s convinced me she is not. She wants to be here as much as I do.  
>    
>  You can assure Maya (as I have) that I will teach my son the old ways here, but he will also learn from his mother’s people and the others here. We have a vision of a diverse, inclusive community that will prosper from our shared efforts. Perhaps we are no different than the pioneers of old, but it feels fresh and exciting.  
>    
>  If anyone had told me when I left Starfleet and joined the Maquis that this is where I would be thirteen years later, I would have laughed. I fully expected to die fighting the Cardassians and didn’t believe I had a long-term future, let alone a future as the husband of retired Starfleet captain and father of an astonishing son, living in the Delta Quadrant. I know how fortunate I am, just as you know how lucky you were to find Julia.   
>    
>  Ah--from the look on his face, I believe my son is going to be in need of a diaper change very soon, and Kathryn is napping. She sends her love, as do I to Julia, Cholo and all the children. She still talks about the kindness Julia showed her when they first met. Oh, and tell them their new cousin sends his best, too._
> 
> _Your very content cousin,  
>  Chakotay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Penny


	8. Lieutenant Aurann

**Lieutenant Aurann  
  
  
 _Voyager II--June 2, 2382, Stardate_ _58417.8_  
  
** “You know, Auraan, if you wrote the occasional letter, you might get one back in response,” Delia O’Brien said mildly.  
  
Auraan reared back in surprise, stung at hearing this from her Terran roommate. To be perfectly fair--which Auraan frequently reminded herself she must be, as befitting someone of her (royal) rank--Delia really _did_ mean well, even if she was voicing an unpleasant truth. This was the second time Delia had delivered this kind of blow, however. Upon their initial meeting on board _Voyager_ _II_ , Auraan had immediately pegged her as a quiet, unassuming person, and thought of her as someone who existed solely to act as her chastity guard: i.e., a roommate to satisfy the conventions of the Royal Family. She had been taken aback when Delia had informed her shortly afterward, that yes, they _were_ roommates, but that did not obligate her to spend all her free time at Auraan’s beck and call. Delia had gone on to point out that they weren’t friends (they didn’t know each other yet, and based on Auraan’s behavior so far, she didn’t think Auraan wanted her as a friend), and therefore, Auraan was on her own when it came to socializing.  
  
Auraan had just grumbled at having to spend the next several hours delivering all the letters from the most recent datastream. “ _Why_ do they have to be hand-delivered?” she raged. “It would be more efficient to simply download the letters to each crewmember’s personal console.” The particular letter which had drawn her ire at the moment was one addressed to Dr. Zeke Brown.  
  
Truth be told, Auraan was also stung at her recent discovery about Dr. Brown. She’d thought his incessant flirting meant he was interested in her--not that she would entertain him as a suitor for an instant, even if she _was_ free to choose--and was shocked to find out that he was actually interested in both genders. The idea of him being bisexual had never occurred to her, and when Delia had made a passing reference to Zeke’s former boyfriend who’d written him recently, she felt doubly rejected.  
  
So Auraan bit back the caustic comment that hovered on the tip of her tongue. “I assure you,” she said haughtily, “that this has nothing to do with the amount of communication I personally receive. I was merely pointing out that although this may have been the delivery process on the original _Voyager_ , the sheer number of individuals now, as well as the volume of mail received--”  
  
“Of course it doesn’t,” Delia agreed, a small smile playing around her mouth. “But if it _did_ , you know what you’d have to do.” She added, “In all seriousness, Auraan, surely you have someone you could write to.”  
  
“Your comment has been noted,” Auraan said. She plunked the PADD containing Delia’s messages down in front of her with perhaps a bit more force than necessary and then took her departure from the Mess Hall.  
  
Hours later, her task complete, Auraan made her solitary way back to her quarters. Delia was working Beta shift, so she knew she had the cabin to herself for the next several hours. She called up a cup of Trejan spice tea and a plate of fried _nitchel_ with _harif_ dipping sauce from the replicator. She sat at her console, watching a recording of the final spring performance of the Royal Opera on the homeworld, and defiantly ate her meal with her fingers. It wasn’t like old Basia, her nursemaid, could see her and admonish her as to her behavior.  
  
As diverting as the opera was, in her mind’s eye Auraan kept seeing the delighted faces of the crew as she handed them the PADDS containing their letters. Ensign Ludwig Murphy had been _so_ excited to receive his. “It’s from my brother Frederick!” he’d exclaimed, and to Auraan’s surprise, had immediately launched into reading the letter out loud. Commander Paris had received a missive from his brother, a cadet at Starfleet Academy. Judging by the commander’s chuckles, its contents had pleased him as well, though he, at least, had not felt compelled to share it with her. All over the ship, variations on those scenes had been repeated again and again, and she would not have been surprised if it was the same on the _Odyssey_ , or on the planet below.  
  
Auraan bowed her head, feeling a sudden wave of loneliness, despite her brave words to Delia earlier. Angrily, she dashed her hand over her eyes, then frowned at her sauce-covered fingers. She hastily looked around for a napkin, but realized she had neglected to replicate one. She went into the bathroom to wash her hands and splash cool water on her face, taking deep breaths to calm down.  
  
Returning to the main room, she cleared away the remnants of her meal. Even if she was so inclined as to write a letter “home”, who would she even write to? Her mother, who had only begrudgingly agreed to allow her to undertake this exchange mission? No, definitely not. Her uncle Jarvis, who had helped persuade her mother to let her go? Auraan had been grateful for his support, but even she could not overlook Jarvis’s tendency toward high living and utter lack of desire to carry out even his minimal duties as a member of the royal family. Her sisters? No, the silly twits harbored no ambitions beyond marrying well and assuring themselves and their eventual offspring a coveted spot among the Hierarchy. Her fellow cadets at the military academy? No, she could never forget they were her social inferiors.  
  
Was there truly no one to whom she could write? She thought again of Delia, receiving letters from her parents, her friends back home, even her uncle, who seemed to hold a position of some importance in Starfleet.  
  
Auraan sat lost in thought for a long moment. Then, hoping she wouldn’t regret this later, she said. “Computer. Record message to the head of the royal nursery, at the Summer Palace on Troyius.” She took a deep breath.

> _“Greetings, Basia. I wanted to share with you what my life is like, so let me tell you about a typical day on board the starship..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Rocky


	9. Dear Icheb

** Dear Icheb   
  
** **  
_Voyager II--August 18, 2382, Stardate 58628.7_ **

>   
> **Prospective addition to the Federation Encyclopedia of Knowledge, 2383 edition**  
>   
>  **"DEBARL:** A small to medium-sized mammal originating on the planet Vidiia in the Delta Quadrant, often kept as a pet. The debarl now fills the ecological niche on Vidiia which cats and dogs fill on Terra, although the animal evolved along rivers and streams, like the otter. When living in the wild, the debarl's preferred diet consists of fish, origali (small bird-like animals), and rodents of various types. The debarl's claws are sturdy and as well-adapted for digging into riverbanks as they are for fishing. They are social animals who prefer to live together in packs. Wild debarls still are often seen cavorting along riverbanks and in streams in wilderness areas. This playful quality contributes to their popularity as family pets.  
>   
>  **Domestication** : The archeological record supports the view that the debarl is one of the first animals domesticated by the Vidiians. To this day, wild or feral debarls are not averse to making a meal from food wastes discarded by the humanoid population. Although cautious around those they do not know well, debarls are not shy. These traits, along with their general playfulness, may be among the reasons the early Vidiians chose to tame them. As is common on many worlds, once the debarl was domesticated, selective breeding created many variations in size, color, and details such as the texture and length of fur and the length and curl, or lack thereof, of the tail. The basic body shape has remained remarkably similar to that of the wild animal, however. While the smallest debarls are about the same size as a Terran Russell Terrier, the largest approach the size of a German Shepherd or Collie. Herding breeds continue to play a major role in the agricultural regions of Vidiia, but most debarls of today live with families as pets and guardians.  
>   
>  **Appearance** : In body type, the debarl resembles the Terran otter or dachshund, but with somewhat longer limbs. Domestic varieties generally are taller in relation to the body, with the torso at least twice as long as the legs. The front paws are quite dexterous; the debarl can use them to hold small objects, especially when feeding. Like the otter, they are often seen floating on their backs in streams as they consume their food. They are intelligent creatures, capable of shucking shellfish by hitting them against rocks to split them open. The smallest breeds of debarl reach a height of 15 centimeters at the shoulder; herding or guardian debarls may exceed 65 centimeters at the same point. The face is somewhat otter-like as well, with rounded, bewhiskered jowls and tufted brows. The eyes are larger than an otter's, however, with what is described by many as the 'perpetual twinkle of contemplated mischief' in them. The debarl's ears vary in shape from small, pointed ones, similar to those of the Domestic Shorthair feline native to Earth, to floppy ones, much like those seen on the Terran Russell Terrier. While some debarls are solid black, brown, gold, or reddish gold in color, most have sleek pelts that are spotted, very similar to a jaguar's, or with a barred tabby cat pattern in shades of gold, reddish-gold, brown, and black.   
>   
> **Behavior** : Because the bark of debarls is almost always accompanied by a growl, those who are not well-acquainted with the breed often mistake their friendly overtures as hostility. The debarl is known to be extremely protective when someone they have 'adopted' has been attacked. Their owners report their pets have a 'sixth sense' and can detect potential attackers. While some critics say this explanation is an apologia for unprovoked attacks by their pets, researchers have uncovered ample evidence of the debarl's ability to interpret subtle body language cues, including aggressive precursors, which will arouse the animal's protective instincts. The debarl is known to be fiercely loyal to its pack, a trait which may explain why the debarl was so successfully bred for its dual role as protector and herder of flocks. To their 'pack' and 'family,' the debarl is loving and loyal. Those wishing to harm the debarl's family, however, do so at their peril. Debarls can and do bite and scratch aggressors. The largest breeds, when herding or acting as guardians, will kill predators attacking their flocks. Herding debarls work in pairs or in packs, in concert with their shepherds.  
>   
>  **Development and family life** : The young are born alive in litters of 3 to 6 kits. They are sustained by the mother with milk for the first twelve weeks of life. Both parents nurture their offspring for most of the first year of life, after which the adult kit will either become part of the pack or will strike out on its own to join another. The latter generally happens as the size of a pack approaches the size of 15 individuals. Domesticated debarls who are not being bred should be neutered between the ages of 5 and 7 months. The oldest known debarl in captivity died at age 21, but the average life span is between 10 and 15; smaller breeds tend to live longer. In the wild, the average life span has been determined by researchers to be less than 6 years.  
>   
>  **Care** : Domesticated debarls are weaned from their mothers and placed with their new families after the age of 3 months. Because the mothers train their kits well before weaning to bury their excrement, the kits adapt quickly to a completely indoor environment. Generally the smaller breeds do well as indoor debarls, but all enjoy exercise out of doors when offered; larger breeds should always have the opportunity for vigorous exercise. Leash and obedience training is recommended for all domestic breeds, but it is essential for the larger varieties.  
>   
>  **Exportation to other planets:** Pending approval, per the statutes popularly known as the 'Fido' regulations. Debarls are adaptable creatures which are well able to support themselves as predators if a planet's ecology contains sufficient small animal or piscine populations to serve as food sources. Should the debarl receive approval for import to the Federation, care will need to be taken so that the animals do not become feral on new planets.  
>   
>  **See also:**  
>   
>  The Debarl in Vidiian History: Partner and Playmate, by Tervar Stom, Popular Publications, Ltd., Vidalia, Vidiia, 2372.  
>   
> Your Pet Debarl, Loyal Protector and Friend, by Dr. Marilia Tilp, Homemakers' Press, Vidalia, Vidiia, 2374.  
>   
> Raising and Training a Healthy Debarl, by Wodrum Verl, Guidebooks Unlimited, Kalonda, Vidiia, 2375.  
>   
> Dissertations on the Historical Significance of the Early Domestication of the Debarl to Contemporary Vidiian Society, edited by J. Rund & M. Tilp, Vidalia University Press, Inc., Vidalia, Vidiia, 2372.   
>   
> A Bibliography of Recent Behavioral Studies Verifying the Debarl's Ability to Detect and Defend Against Aggressiveness from Other Entities, edited by Jova Rund, Vidialia University Press, Inc., Vidalia, Vidiia, 2379. _  
>   
> \---Entry Co-written and Submitted by Veroni Sasp, Vidiian Sodality Department of Environmental Sciences--Small Animals Division, and Ensign Marie Stevens, Science Officer, USS Voyager II."  
>   
> _

When B'Elanna saw that Tom had finished reading the entry on the PADD, she asked, "Well, what do you think? Do we risk it?"  
  
"I don't know. I admit, they look really cute and are lots of fun, especially the little ones like Madam Tilp's Friesta. But that last bit about the 'Fido Regulations' worries me. Has this already been submitted to the Fed Encyclopedia people? And more importantly, to the Federation regulators who will have to approve them as fitting within the 'Fido' regulation guidelines?"  
  
"Daeja Thev said it went out three datastream transmissions ago, along with a bunch of translated texts--the ones mentioned in the bibliography section, I presume. Our daughter apparently isn't the only one who wants to adopt a debarl. Several crew members on the Starfleet ships have fallen in love with them, too--Ensign Stevens in particular. She's the one who's pushing the hardest for approval to export them to the Alpha Quadrant."  
  
Tom sighed, "I'd love to have one, but not if it means leaving the poor thing behind us when we go back home. I know we could give it away to someone who is staying here in the colony. The Ayalas have already talked about getting one, since they've decided to stay here permanently. But once we've grown attached to it, and it to us, it wouldn't be fair not to keep it with us. Miral would be heartbroken, and the critter would be, too, from what I'm reading here."  
  
"That's what I thought, too," B'Elanna said reluctantly. "They really do become part of your family once you adopt one, according to Madam Tilp. If we can't bring it back home with us to the Alpha Quadrant, we just can't do it."  
  
"I hate to disappoint her, though. Do you think we can get permission to adopt one of the dogs for her instead?"  
  
Miral had been asking for a debarl constantly during her waking hours. The previous night, she had gotten up to ask for a drink of water and made another pitch for a debarl while B'Elanna was trying to tuck her back into bed. B'Elanna had already suggested to Miral that they get a dog instead--in desperation, since the last thing B'Elanna wanted right now was to take on the responsibility of training a puppy. It was tough enough training her daughter, not to mention keeping Tom and his enthusiasms in line. The answer was a very determined "no." As this all flashed through B'Elanna's mind, the only response she could manage to give her husband was a growl in his direction.  
  
Tom received the message loud and clear, laughing, "Very debarlish of you, I must say, B'Elanna. You're right. We'll just leave it at, 'we can't get you one right now, Sweeting. The captains have to give us the okay first.' And hope that will satisfy her."  
  
"Knowing our daughter, she'll get 'Mrs. Tuvok' to bring her to every one of the captains and beg them to let her have a debarl."  
  
"Hey, maybe if everyone starts bugging them about it, they'll force the Federation to give permission to export them to the Alpha Quadrant. Not to change the subject or anything, but have you written your letter to your dad yet?"  
  
"Actually, I've decided my letter to my father is going to be very short. I'm going to send him a letter from 'Miral' instead. And since it's a drawing, which will take up more space than a regular letter, I'm going to CC it to your parents and sisters. That way the same letter will be forwarded to everyone without hogging too much of our datastream allotment."  
  
"A drawing? That's a great idea. Has she finished it yet?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, she has." B'Elanna retrieved a large piece of paper from Miral's alcove and unfurled it in front of her husband. It depicted an animal with huge black eyes, whiskers, pointy ears, and a very long, blotchy gold and black body.  
  
"A debarl. How cute. And here I thought I was changing the subject."  
  
B'Elanna laughed with him. "You have to admit, she's persistent. Takes after both of us that way, I'm afraid." She placed the drawing into her husband's hands and snuggled down next to him on the sofa and pointed out, "And look, she's doing much better at writing her name."  
  
At the bottom of the drawing were several straggly lines that, once B'Elanna showed them to him, Tom could recognize as "MrLVL."  
  
"I get that she just forgot the 'I' and 'A,' but what's with the 'V' and an extra 'L'?"  
  
"Mrs. Tuvok explained that when she showed Miral that she'd left out the 'I' and the 'A,' Miral decided to add them at the end. But since the paper was upside down, the 'A' turned into a 'V', and then she added an extra 'L' instead of an 'I'. Since she's only three, Mrs. Tuv . . . I mean, T'Pel--thought it was an excellent effort, even with the mistakes."  
  
"I absolutely agree, Chief. Five letters in her name; five on the paper. Close enough. Did you scan it yet?"  
  
B'Elanna gave her husband a quick kiss. "Yes, just before you came in. It's all ready to send, along with my note explaining what the picture represents. I'll bet everybody will have huge printouts posted on their replicator units when we get home. What about your letter? You were going to respond to Icheb's missive, right?"  
  
Icheb's letter to Tom in the last FTL transmission took up the maximum bandwidth allowed from one person to another individual. "Yeah, I'll do it tonight. The poor kid has got it really bad."  
  
"Deltans have that effect on men, I understand."  
  
"It's not the Deltan he's mooning over, B'Elanna. He's a Brunali, remember. Apparently Deltan pheromones don't have the same effect on him as they do on humans. No, his heart is being shredded by another cadet."  
  
"You're not talking about Naomi, are you? He's not still stuck on _her?"_  
  
Tom nodded sadly. "He's got it bad. I don't remember if I shared my letter from my mother with you yet?" At B'Elanna's negative shake of the head, Tom continued, "Mom says she hopes he'll get over it soon, but she's not optimistic. She says she's seen it happen before. She even had the nerve to throw in the name of Suzy Crabtree!"  
  
"Should I be jealous of this Suzy whoever?"  
  
"B'Elanna, I was a teenager when I had my crush on Suzy Crabtree. Trust me. I never knew what love was before I met you--not to mention 'heat.' " Tom waggled his eyebrows and leered suggestively, prompting another laugh from his wife.  
  
B'Elanna stood up and purred, "I'm going to pick up Miral from T'Pel's classroom now, Tom. If you want to, you can do your letter to Icheb now. I think we might have something a little more exciting to do tonight instead of writing letters."  
  
Tom slowly nodded his head up and down in appreciation. "Sounds like a plan, B'Elanna," he agreed.  
  


> _Dear Icheb,  
>   
>  How are things, bro? I hope you're feeling a bit happier with everything now. You seemed really down in your last letter. Unrequited love can be really rough.  
>   
> I've had lots of experience with the fair sex. Seriously, too much experience, some would say. They'd be right, I confess, for a few years of my life. Love can be a painful experience, even though it can also be the most exhilarating thing to ever happen to you. Maybe it's easy for some people, but it was never easy for me--despite some of the more dubious things you may have heard people say.  
>   
> Mom can fill you in on some of the escapades she remembers from when I was still living at home. I fell in and out of love all the time when I was your age. There _ _were_ _a couple of girls I fell for that I still remember with great fondness. Maybe I would have been happy with them if we'd ended up together. But until I met B'Elanna, I never really knew love at all. Sounds like a song, right? There's a reason there are so many love songs, and more of them seem to be sad instead of happy. Unrequited love really is tough to deal with. Don't be ashamed of it. It happens.  
>   
>  The thing is, you know Naomi once had sincere feelings for you, when you were both living on Voyager. I have to say you did absolutely the right thing when you told her she was too young for any serious involvement with you. Maybe she's still sticking it to you over that decision. If she is, it's not saying much for her own maturity level. Taking up with your best friend Griff and rubbing your face in her relationship with him sounds like she isn't really over you.   
>   
> You say Griff Harley is a great guy, and I believe you. I have to say that some of what you've described to me as Naomi's behavior towards him, especially in public, sounds more like 'getting back at the one I really care for' instead of expressions of true love for Griff. Inviting him to the Voyager Family Association Picnic, knowing you were going to be there with Mom and Dad? Smooching with him on the 'sort-of' sly in front of Harry's mom, the one person on Earth she knew would tell you to your face what was going on? Seriously, that sounds more like a show, not real affection. (And I can't imagine what Sam will have to say if she ever hears about it--something I'd bet on, with Mrs. Kim's penchant for writing letters to anyone and everyone, with romance the main subject of each one.)  
>   
> Everybody on Voyager had lots of tales to tell you about B'Elanna and me when we were courting. (Most of them, true, I must admit.) However, we weren't dating anyone else at the time. We weren't deliberately putting on a show. Once I realized she was the one for me, I kept up the pursuit until I won her over (with a little help from Vorik, who, to be fair, broke the ice). Lots of our crew mates told us, after we got married, how very amused they were by the way we carried on. Even the ones who were jealous of our love affair, since they didn't have anything going on themselves, admitted they could see we were 'meant for one another.' After we returned to the Alpha Quadrant, I realized just how lucky I had been to be thrown into the Delta Quadrant with the one person who really WAS the perfect woman for me. What were the odds?  
>   
> When you came on Voyager, who else was there? Even when Mezoti was on board the ship, she was more your sister than a possible love partner. And she was just as young physically as Naomi (younger, maybe, since the Norcadi apparently don't mature at anything close to the rate that Ktarians do). The only person in your age group on Voyager you could really get a crush on was Naomi. What are the odds that the only person even close to the right age for you happened to be 'the One,' and on Voyager, too? Not so great. Miraculous, one might say. It could have happened, of course, but it won't be surprising if Naomi turns out not to be the one for you.  
>   
> Icheb, I can't tell you not to be in love with Naomi. It's not something you can switch on and off so easily, if it really is love. If you feel it, you feel it. But if she's not available, don't do the Tabern Monk thing. Date others. Go out and have fun with a bunch of buddies. Take advantage of being close to your family and hang out with the parents and the sisters. Don't spend every minute you're not hard at work with your studies, obsessing over what Naomi may or may not be doing with someone else. You are a talented, lovable person who deserves the best. Maybe 'the One' is still out there somewhere. Maybe you both simply haven't been in the same place at the same time so you could meet yet. Give yourself a chance to find that someone. Live a little.  
>   
> You know, I wasn't sure I was going to let you know this, but thinking about how down you were in your letter, I guess I will. Harry told me Naomi has mentioned you in her letters to him. He's not the only person who's told me that your name seems to come up a lot in her letters to other people. That doesn't sound like a girl who no longer has feelings for you. I wouldn't lose all hope, Icheb. Weren't you seeing a Deltan for a while? Maybe Naomi is a little jealous of you, too! Just don't pin all your hopes on her.   
>   
> If the two of you are meant to be together, someday you'll still find your way there, Icheb. She's still so young, even though she thinks she's an adult. Even by Ktarian standards, Naomi doesn't qualify as an adult quite yet. Just because she's at the Academy doesn't mean she's all grown up, no matter what she thinks. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Trust me on this.   
>   
> To change the subject a little, you should expect another 'letter' from us this transmission. Miral has drawn a picture of a Vidiian debarl. She's begging us to adopt one. Until we know we can bring one home with us, we can't, but I think she'd appreciate hearing from you in the next transmission. I'm sure you'll agree that Miral is a young, fabulous artist on the brink of stardom in the art world. Okay, maybe not, but it's a cute drawing. I hope you like it. And yeah, that's her name on the bottom. It's misspelled a bit, but it's not a bad attempt for a three year old!  
>   
> We all love you and miss you Icheb. I know you're doing well in your studies. Rest assured, Mom and Dad keep us informed about how much better your grades are than mine ever were! But make sure you're studying life, as well. There's more to education than books and experiments and training runs. The friends you make at the Academy will be among the best you'll ever have. Your fondest memories of them will remain with you forever. I can attest to that. Take care, Icheb. _
> 
> _Love, Tom._

*  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?"  
  
"Not a clue, Miral. What's up?"  
  
"I can get a debarl! Mrs. Tuvok says we can have one!"  
  
"Now, Miral . . ."  
  
"Actually, Tom, it seems that approval for the export of debarls from Vidiia to the Alpha Quadrant is on the fast track. It looks like we'll be getting official word it's okay in the next data transmission. T'Pel had it directly from Ambassador Thev."  
  
"Oh, oh-kay," Tom drawled.  
  
"Thank you Daddy! I want a spotty one! Like Friesta and Uncle Neelix and Uncle Jixtan!"  
  
B'Elanna laughed out loud as Tom admonished, "Don't let Uncle Neelix or Uncle Jixtan hear you say that about Friesta and them in the same sentence. I wasn't saying 'okay' to getting a debarl yet, just to the news we might be able to get one. Tell you what, next time we get to New Earth, we'll find out for sure. And _if_ the word is good, _then_ we'll see if we can find a spotted one."  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
"Tom, you do realize you're not going to get out of this now, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, B'Elanna, but having someone to love and cuddle is really important. If it's official, then I say we make everyone happy and add to our family the easy way. With a pet."  
  
"Guess I've got some revision to make in my note to the family."  
  
"Yeah, and make sure Uncle Icheb gets a copy of that drawing, too. I mentioned it to him in my letter."  
  
B'Elanna smiled. "Ah, yes. 'Love is in the air.' "  
  
"Around here, it always is," Tom agreed, with a smile that promised more of the same later on, after a happy Miral was tucked into bed.   
  
Tom hoped his brother would find some love for himself, too, if not from his schoolboy crush, then from someone else who would appreciate all of Icheb's stellar qualities. This was one time Tom wished Icheb was still with them on _Voyager_ and not halfway across the galaxy. A brother could only provide so much comfort from 70,000 light years away.

>   
>    
>  _[Thanks to Christina for inventing debarls, origali, Madam Tilp and Friesta, and for helping me figure out where they fit into the Vidiian chain of life.]  
>   
> _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by jamelia


	10. Dear Yzraela

**Dear** **Yzraela** **  
**  
  
**_Voyager II--August 20, 2382, Stardate 58634.9_**  
  
Ishtak self-consciously smoothed his hair and straightened his uniform jacket before saying, “Computer, begin recording letter to Yzraela daughter of Kaladin, on Turgon.” Yzraela was an old childhood friend. When he’d renewed contact with his cousins after the death of his great-uncle Klahr and the recent business with the House succession, he’d also gotten reacquainted with Yzraela.

>   
>  _“Greetings, Yzraela. I very much appreciated your last letter. Now that it’s a few months later, I expect that Darya is settling in as the new Head of the House of Klaa. Klingon society being as hidebound as it is, I did not doubt that Darya would be dealing with a certain amount of sexism. The concept of a woman leading a House on her own behalf, and not through some male relative, is still quite novel. I knew Darya would deal with any infractions against her honor swiftly and in style, yet I confess your description of her first appearance in the official capacity of Head of House at the High Council was quite…memorable. I would have given my right arm to see that old fool, Krazon, try to challenge her right to be there, and even more to see his expression when she offered to fight him on the spot! Of course, he declined. Krazon is a weakling, and a coward, and the decline of the House of Malach has only hastened since he became its Head._ _  
>    
>  _ _“I must say I am surprised to hear that the Houses of Grilnak and Volax, longtime allies of the House of Klaa, were both insulted when Darya informed them that the tentative offer to pledge loyalty to and merge with one of their Houses was being withdrawn. Leaving aside Klahr’s death and his granddaughter deciding to take up the leadership, didn’t those idiots consider that only one of them would have been able to take the prize anyway? At any rate, I am very grateful that this is not my headache now. I am sure Darya will soon make it very clear that the House of Klaa is as strong as ever, and it would be in both their interests to maintain the alliance._ _  
>    
>  _ _“But I’ve spent enough time mulling over the fortunes of my House; I’m sure you hear enough about this from Darya and would welcome another topic of conversation.”_

He quickly thought back to the contents of Yzraela’s most recent missive.

> _“I was happy your recent concert went well and very pleased that one of your students was invited to study at the main conservatory on Qo’noS. I don’t doubt the lad is talented, but I’m sure having such a good teacher led him to truly excel._ _  
>    
>  _ _“Life here continues as usual. Despite the recent changes in our ships’ command structure, things seem to be going well. The diplomatic effort is still taking up the majority of our time and effort. I believe I mentioned previously how impressed I was by how much patience Janeway has in dealing with recalcitrant and obstinate individuals--and I include members of our own ‘side’ in that description! I am pleased to say that Captains La Forge and Tuvok seem to be in the same mold. My role as Head of Security seems to primarily consist of standing silently and glowering in the background, a silent reminder that the Federation is not to be trifled with and they had best listen to our proposals and take them under serious consideration. My friend Tom Paris calls this playing the role of enforcer, or “hired muscle”, which is not inaccurate, but I prefer “silent persuader” instead. Regardless, as I said, we are making progress but at a slower rate than expected. To answer your question, I do not know how much longer I will be out here in the Delta Quadrant, but you can be sure I will return as soon as it’s feasible. And of course I will come to Turgon to see you--and Darya, of course.”_

  
Ishtak paused, wondering if he should re-record that last part. He and Yzraela had played together as children and been close friends, despite his brother Moroq’s not-so-gentle teasing. They had drifted apart as they grew older, naturally, but still retained enough of a connection that Yzraela had been in attendance at his marriage to Sklara, as had he when Yzraela had mated Nyack. Tragically, Nyack had died of a rare degenerative disease less than a year later, and Yzraela had thrown herself into her work and her students. When the two of them had reconnected a few months ago and she had belatedly offered her condolences on the loss of Sklara and their children, he knew that she was not just offering lip service. She truly understood what he had gone through.  
  
He cleared his throat and continued,  
  


> _“_ _At any rate, I am well. I spend most of my time on duty, of course, but in my leisure time I spar on the holodeck or work out with my friends and colleagues, and as I mentioned previously, I spend a lot of time with the young daughter of two of the commanders, Miral Paris. She has a great appetite for stories and a vivid imagination, and I enjoy our time together. She is, as I may have mentioned, part Klingon, and I am teaching her how to converse in Klingonese, though her mother complains that Miral is now picking up my ‘colonial’ accent, instead of the sho’vok tones she herself acquired from her family. Fortunately, we have not yet come to blows over this!”_ _  
>    
>  _

Ishtak chuckled, thinking of their latest argument _.  
  
_

> _“This is running a bit long, so I will close by saying how grateful I am for your letters, Yzraela, and I look forward to hearing from you again. Be well.”_

  
Ishtak closed the contact. “Computer. Add the letter to the outgoing queue for transmission in the next datastream.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Rocky


	11. Dear Ariana

**Dear Ariana** **  
  
  
_USS Odyssey--October 31, 2382, Stardate 58821.9  
  
_** Aboard the _Odyssey,_ Geordi LaForge leaned back in his chair and took a large sip of his coffee, which was now lukewarm. He never dreamed that writing this particular letter to his sister would be so time consuming, or so difficult. Ariana tended to lead with her emotions first and reflection later, so he could easily imagine the roller-coaster of reactions this letter would cause. He just hoped he had said enough of the right things to help her understand.   
  
The chime to his quarters sounded, which surprised him; he wasn’t expecting anyone this time of night. He minimized the letter and called, “Come.”   
  
Stonek--Lt. Commander Stonek, late of the _USS Hera,_ entered. He was still wearing his outdated uniform, which was still at least a size too big for him, but all in all, he was looking better than when they had first met. “Captain,” he said formally, standing with the perfect posture so common among Vulcans.  
  
“Come in, Stonek. Please have a seat.” Geordi indicated the chair next to the one he was sitting in. “And I think that, under the circumstances, you can call me Geordi when I’m off duty.”   
  
“Thank you, Geordi, but I will not be long.” Stonek was barely 100 years old, Geordi knew, but he looked older. He remained standing as he said, “I do not intend to pry, but I am wondering if you have written to your sister yet.”   
  
“Just finished writing,” Geordi said, “but I haven’t sent it yet. Is there something you would like me to include?”  
  
“That would be presumptuous of me,” Stonek said. “No, I ask because your mother was asking. I sense that she would prefer to send her letter after you have sent yours.”   
  
“I got that feeling, too,” Geordi said. “I’ll send it out tonight. You can tell her I laid the groundwork for her.”   
  
“She will be relieved.” Stonek turned to leave, but changed his mind and faced Geordi again. “It is difficult to become accustomed to it again.”   
  
“What, a starship?” Geordi smiled. “That won’t take long.”   
  
“No, the ship feels like home already,” Stonek said. “I mean kindness. The kind of simple, unthinking kindness that everyone on board is extending to us. We lived a long time without it.”  
  
He left before Geordi could think of a response. With a mental sigh, Geordi reviewed his letter one last time. He wanted to be certain there was not so much as a hint of “I told you so” in it, even though she had long rejected his belief that Silva could still be alive. This was going to hit her too hard to try to tease her, he knew. The best approach was to just be factual and let her process in her own way.   
  


> _Dear Ariana,  
>   
>  By now, Starfleet has delivered the wonderful news--Mom is alive, and she is here on the _Odyssey _with me! How amazing, and how wonderful is that?! I know you are overjoyed, and I also know you have lots of questions. I’m going to try to answer a lot of them now, and Mom will fill you in on the rest when she writes. That’s not likely to be for a few days, though. She’s still in Sickbay, recovering, but she sends her dearest love and promises she will write as soon as she’s up to it. I’ve told her about Dante and little Silva, and she is thrilled you named her granddaughter after her.  
>   
>  I’m sure you want to know how she got to the Delta Quadrant, and how we found her and what’s been happening to her the past twelve years. The first one is the easiest one to answer. Starfleet probably told you that the _Hera _was pulled into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker, just like_ Voyager _was a year later. But unlike_ Voyager _, the_ Hera _was under attack by the Kazon almost from the instant they arrived, and all Mom could do was try to outrun them. She took the ship away without ever meeting the Caretaker or learning what had happened to them; they had no idea how they wound up 70,000 light years on the other side of the galaxy.  
>   
>  The Kazon hounded them for weeks. During one of the chases, she tried to skirt a class-4 quantum singularity and got caught in its event threshold. Mom ordered the crew to abandon ship and then set the _Hera _to self-destruct. It created a concussive wave that pushed the pods back into normal space. Her helmsman, Lt. Commander Stonek, literally pulled her into the last escape pod or she would have died with her ship.  
>   
>  Unfortunately, the Kazon were waiting for them, and they began destroying the pods one at a time. They were saved by the intervention of several ships from the Ildarian Trade System. Their home planet, Ildaria, was only about 4 light-years from the singularity; the traders chased off the Kazon and led the pods there. Between the casualties caused by being pulled to the Delta Quadrant and the Kazon attacks, less than half the crew--148--were still alive then. Most of them were Vulcans, but that isn’t surprising, since the crew was mostly Vulcan to begin with.   
>   
> Mom asked the Ildarian Council to grant refugee status to her crew and let them settle there. She really didn’t have any other options; they no longer had a ship or resources to get another one, and only a vague idea of where they were. There was no alternative, at least not one she could control.   
>   
> To her surprise, her request for refugee status turned out to be very controversial. Ildaria had managed to remain neutral and untouched by all the wars going on in that sector of space by remaining isolated. As they put it, they didn’t get involved in anyone else’s business. And you really can’t blame them for that. There had been wars going on all around them for decades--the Talaxians and the Haakonians, the Haakonians and the Krowtonans, the Haakonians and the Kazon, the Kazon and the Trabe, and one or the other Kazon clans and other Kazon clans.  
>   
> You might think that accepting refugees from the other side of the galaxy wouldn’t be a problem, but remember, Mom had no way to prove where they were from. The best proof--the _Hera-- _was gone, and Mom couldn’t even explain how they got there, since she never encountered the Caretaker and didn’t understand what had happened. She argued that the Ildarian physicians and scientists could verify that they were not of any race associated with other planets in the sector, but even that wasn’t enough. There were suspicions that they were mercenaries paid by one of the factions to infiltrate Ildaria and undermine their society. Decades of war can breed paranoia.  
>   
>  Even so, those urging compassion prevailed and Mom and her crew were allowed to live in the capital city. An old apartment building that had been slated for replacement was allotted to them and they were all required to live there. They were permitted to find work in the city, but they had to wear insignia that marked them as refugees on sight. They became known as the “Fedders”--a corruption for Federation, it seems.   
>   
> Things went fine for the first three years; they felt they were starting to be accepted in Ildarian society. But then one of the humans got drunk on some home-distilled rotgut and went outside without his insignia. He got into a fight with a peace officer and wound up beating him badly. He was convicted and sent to prison, but unfortunately this happened around the same time as the general elections. Candidates used this incident as an example of the danger posed by allowing off-worlders to interact with Ildarians. Mom, who was recognized as the leader of the refugees, tried to launch a public relations campaign to show that they were good citizens despite this one incident. The new government arrested her for sedition and kept her in prison for three years without a trial, since she was not a citizen and had no rights under their law. During that time, they relocated the remaining _Hera _crew to a “resettlement camp” in an unpopulated desert.  
>   
>  You need to understand why the majority of Ildarians supported this solution. They felt that the presence of off-worlders was a threat to the security of the planet and a drain on their resources. They honestly believed that by providing a place for them, and assuring they had basic food, water and shelter, they were showing admirable concern and support for a group that had no relationship to them. They felt they achieved a careful balance of protecting their interests and acting with kindness.  
>   
> The “resettlement camp” was a small village surrounding an oasis in the desert, built especially for them. A metal wall, about ten meters high, surrounded an area of roughly 60 hectares. It had no doors; the only way in or out is by shuttle or transporter. Tunnels under the wall, through the sand, were not possible, so the walls were enough to keep the population enclosed. The cost of building, moving and securing that wall probably exceeded what the Ildarians spent on food for the refugees for three years.  
>   
> The refugees were moved in as soon as the wall was closed. They were given clothes suitable to the desert climate, seeds and plantings that would grow near the oasis, family-sized tents and first aid supplies. When Mom was released from prison, she was brought there.   
>   
> The Vulcans among the survivors were accustomed to living in the desert and fared better than the humans did. Between the heat and various illnesses, many of them died. The ship’s_ _physician was long dead and the Ildarians declined to send medical help, saying they knew nothing of human physiology. True enough, I guess. Some died of things that haven’t been fatal to humans for centuries, like infections from cuts or bug bites, or influenza. Those that lived, adapted. Mom adapted.  
>   
>  How did we find her? I still can’t quite believe it, because we weren’t actively looking for her. It was serendipity--although your Dante would probably call it Divine Intervention. The _Pioneer _was making its last run to the Ocampa world, picking up the final group to move to the New Earth. The loading process takes days, so I decided to make a quick side trip to the quantum singularity I mentioned before. During its early days in the Delta Quadrant,_ Voyager _had been trapped in its event horizon, but it managed to get out without having to self-destruct like the_ Hera _\--it’s a long story, and it will keep for another time. Suffice to say, we remained a safe distance away! While we were there, though, a small fleet of Ildarian trader ships passed by on their way home and hailed us. When I told them we were from the United Federation of Planets, it was like some kind of alarm went off. And when I told them my name, they asked if I was related to a Fedder named Silva La Forge. That was the first I knew Mom was actually alive and in the Delta Quadrant.  
>   
>  They asked me to come to Ildaria and meet with one of their Councilors, a woman named Revas. She was thrilled to see me because, as she wasted no time telling me, now all the Fedders could leave with me and “Ildaria could be cleansed of their outworld stain.” That’s a verbatim quote.  
>   
> They took me to the resettlement camp that afternoon. I had to hide my shock and anger when I saw it. There were only 89 survivors still alive, mostly Vulcans. Even though they were better adapted to the desert than the humans, they were terribly emaciated and filthy. The water at the oasis was too precious a commodity to be used for bathing; it was needed for crops and hydration.  
>   
> Once they understood who we were, they brought me to Mom, and just in time. She was nearly dead from a raging infection that began with a simple cut. I almost didn’t recognize her. Her hair--remember her beautiful, long hair? That was always her secret vanity. Well, it’s been cut extremely short and it’s gone almost all gray. She was just as skeletal as all the others, and clearly dying. She was barely conscious and so sick she didn’t know me at first.   
>   
> The Ildarians let me beam her to the ship immediately. It was touch and go for a while because the infection was so far advanced, but Alyssa Ogawa was able to save her. With Mom incapacitated, the ship’s helmsman, Lt. Commander Stonek, was the senior officer. You met him, I think; at least, he remembers meeting you. He helped me get the rest of the crew organized so we could get them aboard _Odyssey _. That didn’t take long. They didn’t have any possessions worth keeping, with one exception. Every single one of them still had their Starfleet uniform, and they didn’t want to come aboard dressed in anything else.  
>   
>  I will never forget that sight: eighty-eight people wearing outdated uniforms that were now too large for them but wearing them with as much pride as any new graduate of the Academy.  
>   
> We beamed them all aboard _Odyssey _before sundown. The Ildarians were happy to see us all leave, but they genuinely believed they had been kind by bending their rules to permit outworlders to remain on their planet. They have no interest in interacting with other worlds, except through their commerce, which is always conducted elsewhere. They either don’t believe us or don’t care about the cooperation going on between most of those worlds now; they continue to believe that their security lies in isolation.  
>   
>  My Ops Officer, Harry Kim--he was on the first _Voyager _\--has helped me see that it was actually a good thing Mom and her crew were found by the Ildarians. At that time, the Kazon and the Krowtonan Guard would have killed them; the Trabe would have let them wander in space until the pods ran out of oxygen; and the Haakonians would have enslaved them--and their slaves had a five-year life expectancy. At least the Ildarians took them in and gave them a chance to survive. We might not consider the way they did it a kindness, but I can see how the Ildarians might think so.  
>   
>  We set off for the Ocampa homeworld so we could get them settled on the _Pioneer _. Since this was the last group to leave Ocampa, it was also the smallest, and there was plenty of room for all the survivors on that ship. There aren't enough quarters on_ Odyssey _to handle an influx of 89 passengers, so we set up a dormitory in the holodeck. The plan was to let the_ Hera _survivors stay there for the three-day trip, but my amazing crew, without being asked, gave up their quarters and stayed in the cargo hold so the survivors could have a decent bed and some privacy on the short trip. We wanted to give them a feast, but they were so malnourished we had to wait until Dr. Ogawa gave the go-ahead.  
>   
>  We kept the weakest and most ill survivors in our Sickbay for the duration of the trip to New Earth. Besides Mom, there were three humans and a Vulcan who were in pretty desperate shape. By the time we arrived, all of them were much improved, and only Mom still needed medical support. She’s sleeping a lot and is weak as a kitten, but Dr. Ogawa assures me she should make a full recovery.  
>   
> When she was conscious and lucid again, she asked about Dad first thing, so I broke the news to her as soon as she was strong enough. She was sad to hear he’d passed away last year, but not as much as I expected. Of course, she’s spent twelve years believing she would never see him again. She asked about you right after that, and she was so happy to learn about your family that she cried from joy. I showed her all the photos you’ve sent of the wedding and the baby.  
>   
> There’s one more thing that happened to her on Ildaria, and you need to brace yourself for this. Stonek had lost his bondmate at Wolf 359, and he experienced pon farr in the resettlement camp. Mom bonded with him. They’d always been friends, and he’s the one who literally dragged her from the bridge of the _Hera _before it self-destructed. He clearly cherishes her, and she seems to reciprocate. She loved Dad; she still does. But she loves Stonek, too.  
>   
>  To be honest, that was really hard for me to accept at first. When I stopped to think about it, though, I was relieved she hadn’t spent all these years alone. The other survivors tell us the two of them really held the group together and kept them going, even in the worst of times. They’ve become a true partnership.  
>   
> My mission in the DQ ends soon, and I’ve encouraged them to return with me. But here’s the other thing you need to know: they haven’t made a final decision, but so far, they both say they would rather stay on New Earth. Mom says that apart from you and me, there’s not enough in the Alpha Quadrant for her anymore, and Stonek has even less reason to return to Vulcan. They like the idea of the colony here--building something new and fresh and inclusive.  
>   
> Believe me, I KNOW what a huge disappointment that is for you, Ari. For me, too. But with transwarp and improved communications, it’s not like we’ll never see her again. So, if she tells you she is going to stay, please remember everything she’s been through and let her know you are happy for her, even if you aren’t. It’s the best gift you could give her. It doesn’t mean she loves us less, but let’s face it. We’re grown now and we have our own lives. She can’t build a life around us; she has to choose her own way.   
>   
> In the meantime, I’ve made sure that all the worlds in the new Confederation are fully aware of Ildaria’s isolationist, if not xenophobic, attitudes and policies. I don’t believe that any invitations to membership will be extended any time soon, but then, I doubt Ildaria would accept. And that’s too bad, because at some point I believe Ildaria will see the strength that comes from an inclusive society and reconsider its position--but by then, the rest of the galaxy will have moved on without them.  
>   
> This is a lot to take in, I know. She’s going to be able to get a letter to you in the next couple of days. I doubt she will share the details of life on Ildaria, but many of the Vulcans are returning with us, so it will get out eventually. I wanted you to hear it directly, not through the new vids or rumors. Please don’t let all this tarnish the happiness of knowing she’s alive. As soon as I’m back in the AQ, I’ve got some leave coming. I’ll be out to visit you and that niece of mine, and we can talk about it all._
> 
> _Love,  
>  Geordi_

_  
_Hoping he had said the right things, he hit “send.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Penny


	12. Love, Kathryn

**Love, Kathryn** **  
**  
  
**_New Earth Colony, November 15, 2382, Stardate 58371.2  
_**  
Still dressed in dinner party attire, Kathryn slipped quietly into her home office and activated the computer. It was after 2300, but the deadline for the last datastream to the Alpha Quadrant this month was midnight, and she did not want this letter to be delayed. Edward was asleep, and Chakotay was escorting the babysitter to her home down the street, so she had a few minutes to make any last-minute changes.  
  
“Begin letter to Gretchen Janeway,” she said aloud, and her text letter obligingly filled the screen. She wished it didn’t have to be text; she wanted her mother to see her face. But she no longer had priority for bandwidth and had to be content, like everyone else without an official position, with the allotment assigned to the family for the month. Tonight, that meant she had to make do with old fashioned text until communications with the Alpha Quadrant were enhanced or the family's personal allotment was increased. Well, her mother understood that and would be satisfied with text for now. She thought for one more moment, and then began to dictate.

>   
> _Dear Mom,  
>   
>  This is going to be quick so I can make the datastream deadline. The relief ships have arrived, and the original task force leaves tomorrow morning. We just got back from a farewell dinner on _Voyager II _where we said our goodbyes. I waited until the last minute so I could be completely candid with you about how I’m feeling, because I know you’ve been worried about it--and I didn’t want to tell you one thing and then change my mind afterward.  
>   
>  Honestly, I was afraid that when it came time for _Voyager _to leave I would have second thoughts or doubts about my decision to leave Starfleet. Hard as it was to say goodbye to so many people I love, I came away with the absolute certainty that this is the right thing for me. No second-guessing and no regrets--this is where I belong now.  
>   
>  The decision to give up command was easy once I knew I was pregnant, but truthfully, I might have considered it even if the pregnancy hadn’t happened. Before Admiral Ross offered me _Voyager II, _he asked if I could operate within normal Starfleet protocols again and not go rogue. I gave it a lot of thought and told him that I could. And all through this assignment I have--and the truth is, I've hated it. Eight years on my own changed me more than I realized. I no longer have the patience to justify my decisions to people who aren’t on site to understand the situation first-hand, or to wait for them to give me an answer, or make me justify every detail later. As long as I held a command, HQ would keep me on a short leash. It just wasn’t going to work.  
>   
>  Giving up command is not the same thing as leaving Starfleet, and that was a much harder decision. We could have come home and raised Edward Kolopak on Earth or Mars or on some star base. Chakotay’s credentials will open doors for him almost anywhere in the Federation. But honestly, that did not seem the least bit attractive to me, especially when I considered the possibilities here.  
>   
> It’s a little scary, I admit. I never envisioned being anything else but a Starfleet officer, and I never had a plan for retirement. Yet here on New Earth, I can make a contribution as real and significant as anything I could do in uniform.  
>   
> And I have to admit, mothering an infant at my age is a bit more demanding than I realized. I love every moment with my little man, but it requires all my energy--especially now that he’s almost crawling. He can scoot the length of a room in the blink of an eye. If we came home and I stayed in Starfleet, I would have to split my time and attention, and that would have driven me crazy. I might have been able to manage it ten years ago, but now it needs to be one or the other. And there is no doubt about that choice!  
>   
> Both Chakotay and Dae expect that I will be ready--eager--for more adult interactions in another year or two, and they are probably right. Dae is already asking me to consult with her about some of the thornier relationships between the worlds participating in our colony. At present, it’s just a conversation now and then, but it could lead to more down the road, when I’m ready for it. For now, I just want to enjoy being a mother.  
>   
> Although we are currently living in a small house in what will probably become the capital city, today we put our names on a tract of land a few kilometers from here, near the woods and the river. It’s very like the spot where Chakotay and I lived the first time we were here, and we’ve always talked about going back. We’ll build as time permits, and someday, we’ll be back where it really all started. It may end up as our weekend home, but it’s something we both look forward to.   
>   
> Have I thanked you for being so supportive of this decision? I know it caught you by surprise and you have been concerned, but you never tried to make me feel guilty about it. The hardest part of this is the distance between us, and knowing that you won’t be a daily part of Edward’s life, although, even if I had remained in Starfleet, there was no guarantee I’d be assigned to a posting on Earth or immediate environs. There’s still a couple of admirals who would like to see me tucked into some forgotten backwater! I promise we will bring your grandson for a visit when we can and will send regular letters with plenty of holopictures. It shouldn’t take long before there are regular transports and improved communications between the AQ and the DQ. It seems to be a priority of President M’Renn's.   
>   
> There will be more pictures of Edward in the next datastream--I’ll get in the queue much earlier next time. Hold us in your heart, as we hold you every day. _
> 
> _Love always,  
>  Kathryn_

  
She hit “send” and walked out to the patio of their home. The sky was clear and dotted with stars, and somewhere among them _Voyager II_ was in high orbit. Saying farewell to Tuvok and T’Pel, Tom and B’Elanna, and to Harry had been very difficult, but now that it was done, she was at peace with it.   
  
The door opened behind her and Chakotay came out. “Did you finish the letter?”  
  
She nodded and held out a hand to him. He took it, and she pulled him close, so they stood side by side. “Just sent it. I wanted to look at the stars.”   
  
He wrapped an arm around her. “No regrets?”  
  
She smiled. “Not even a hint of one.”   
  
He returned the smile and followed her gaze up to the sky. “You know, I’ve been thinking about Ulysses tonight.”   
  
“You mean Odysseus, right?” she asked, surprised. “Ulysses was his name in Latin, and Homer wrote in Greek.” Chakotay had referred to the epic legend by the ancient Greek poet once before, when they first returned to New Hope from Gunrath, nearly four years ago.   
  
Chakotay shook his head. “No, I was referring to the Tennyson poem, ‘Ulysses’.”   
  
She wrinkled her nose. “About the only thing I remember is he was beastly unfair to poor Penelope. She waited twenty years for him to come home, and was so clever holding off all those suitors, and the best he can say is that he is ‘matched with an aged wife’? As if he weren’t older, too.”   
  
He laughed. “I never thought about it like that. The part that hit me tonight comes toward the end--‘tho’ we are not now that strength which in the old days moved heaven and earth, that which we are, we are.’ That seemed somehow appropriate as we all go our separate ways.”  
  
“Hmph,” she exhaled heavily. “We did move heaven and earth on _Voyager,_ didn’t we? But between you and me, I’m glad we don’t have to go through that again. It’s time to let the younger generation have the big adventures. Tom and B’Elanna and Harry and Icheb and Naomi have exciting years ahead of them. But for me, well, the challenges we have here are more than enough.”  
  
“I hope so,” he said seriously. “If that ever changes, you need to tell me.”  
  
“I will.” She looked at him intently. “I know you are worried about me, but don’t be. I intend to be involved in our efforts here, I’m just not sure exactly when. I’m not going to let myself be bored or sidelined. But for now, you and Edward are my priority.”   
  
He smiled. “I know.”  
  
Still, he didn’t seem quite convinced. She searched her memory quickly. “Hey--doesn’t that poem end with something about striving?”  
  
“That’s right. ‘To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.’ ”  
  
“Well, that applies here as well as out there.” She swept one arm to indicate space. “We’re going to have to work hard to make this colony a success. We are going to be striving every day to create a vital community and to raise our son. Don’t think for a moment we’ve got it easy just because we’re on solid ground instead of a starship.”   
  
As if on cue, the baby began to wail inside the house. “I’ll check on him,” Chakotay said. “He probably needs a fresh diaper.”   
  
She nodded, grateful to have another moment to herself before going inside. She looked up at the sky again and calculated _Voyager II’s_ approximate position. There was a pinpoint of light overhead that could possibly be the ship, and she focused her attention on it.  
  
“Goodbye,” she whispered.   
  
Then she smiled and went inside.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Penny

**Author's Note:**

>  **Up Next:** two "short subjects" by jamelia which move our characters forward in time to the end of the 24th century:
> 
>  **"The Ties That Bind":** Lieutenant Naomi Wildman's starship the Federation Accord docks at Deep Space Nine after a mission to the Gamma Quadrant. Lieutenant Commander Icheb Paris is waiting to meet her ship. He has something to ask her.
> 
>  **"Orphans":** Lieutenant Commander Naomi Wildman visits the family of former shipmate Marla Gilmore to request their presence--and Marla's--at a very special occasion, one that may well serve as the final reunion of the original _Voyager's_ crew.


End file.
